The way that I love you
by MiCorazonEsTuyo
Summary: Yuri GW/HG. La guerre vient de se terminer mais ses conséquences sont terribles, particulièrement pour Ginny qui devra jongler entre secrets et amour. REECRITURE DE L'HISTOIRE EN COURS.
1. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre! Il a été réécrit, j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits!_ **  
><strong>_

_**4 septembre 1998**_

**TUUUUUT TUUUUUUUT TUUUUUUUUUT**

Hermione donna un coup rageur sur son réveil moldu, grommela une phrase inaudible et se redressa. Elle se frotta les yeux et se dirigea dans la douche qu'elle prit à une température froide afin d'être bien réveillée. Alors que le reste du dortoir de Gryffondor commençait à émerger, elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit retrouver Ginny.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs tout en faisant le point sur sa vie. Voldemort était vaincu malgré de nombreuses pertes. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ses parents qu'elle avait envoyés en Australie et à qui elle avait jeté un sort pour s'effacer de leur mémoire. Grâce à Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, elle avait pu retourner à l'école de sorcellerie pour faire sa septième année, l'année qu'elle avait dû laisser tomber durant la guerre en partant à la chasse aux horcruxes. Elle se retrouvait désormais avec la cadette des Weasley. Son histoire d'amour avec Ron se passait bien dans l'ensemble mais c'était loin d'être la passion entre eux. Harry et lui avaient d'ailleurs profité de leur notoriété pour passer directement au niveau d'études supérieures afin de devenir aurors mais la jeune femme, elle, voulait être jugée sur ses compétences et non sur le fait qu'elle était devenue une héroïne de guerre.

-Salut Hermione !

Elle adressa un sourire figé à la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle était devenue populaire, ce qui l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Elle arriva devant les appartements de Ginny au moment où celle-ci sortait.

-Hey 'Mione ! Excuse-moi pour le retard mais j'ai encore du mal à me faire à tout ce « luxe ».

- Ne t'en fais pas, il te reste encore un an pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition de préfète-en-chef ! Répondit la brunette en lui adressant un sourire qui était, cette fois-ci, sincère.

Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et elles partirent toutes deux en direction de la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elles rejoignirent Neville qui repassait aussi sa septième année puisqu'il n'avait pas eu des résultats assez satisfaisants à ses ASPICS. Les Gryffondors mangèrent en riant et se rendirent en cours. Le dernier de la journée était celui de potions.

Hermione avait été soulagée lorsqu'elle avait su que Rogue était en fait un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et elle avait été heureuse de voir que celui-ci avait survécu malgré un long séjour en soins intensifs à Sainte-Mangouste. Cependant le terrible maître des potions se montrait toujours aussi incommode avec les rouges et or, bien que la guerre soit finie, ce qui énervait Hermione au plus haut point. Depuis quelques jours que la rentrée avait eu lieu elle était sur un petit nuage, la seule chose qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur était Rogue mais elle faisait avec. Celui-ci faisait d'elle son souffre-douleur, sûrement parce qu'Harry n'était plus là et qu'il fallait bien s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Alors elle baissait la tête, serrait les dents et se concentrait sur ses potions en ignorant les nombreuses remarques désobligeantes dont elle était victime. Mais même si elle ne répondait pas, Ginny, elle, ne s'en privait pas et défendait sa meilleure amie avec verve. Le maître des potions et la rouquine ne s'entendaient déjà pas à la base mais depuis le début de l'année leur relation s'était empirée, surtout que plus la belle rousse défendait Hermione et plus la chauve-souris humaine des cachots enfonçait le clou et rabaissait l'aînée des Gryffondors.

C'était avec soulagement que, lorsque la sonnerie avait retentie, Hermione avait prit ses affaires et était sortie en vitesse de la pièce. Elle marchait dans le couloir, Ginny à ses côtés. La rousse pestait contre « cette vielle chauve-souris poisseuse au poil gras » et l'aînée la regardait avec un sourire attendri.

-Miss Weasley, une fois que vous aurez fini de me complimenter j'aimerai vous parler, retentit alors une voix sèche qui coupa court à leur conversation.

Le visage de Ginny se ferma une seconde, à peine le temps qu'Hermione remarque son expression. La rouquine reprit contenance et finit par soupirer d'un air las puis se retourna et alla voir son professeur de potions. Hermione fît mine de les suivre mais le regard noir que lui lança Rogue la figea sur place. Elle finit par hausser les épaules. Ginny avait du répondant, elle se débrouillerait sans elle. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour dîner lorsque Neville l'interpella. Il lui parla de choses et d'autres dont elle n'avait absolument rien à faire mais elle resta polie, feignant d'être intéressée.

-Ah, et qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Ginny ? Je l'ai vu sortir des cachots, elle avait l'air vraiment bizarre…

Elle regarda Neville, soudainement réellement intéressée et partit en courant.

-Hermione ? Appela celui-ci dans le vide, perplexe face au départ précipité de sa camarade.

Elle arriva devant la porte des appartements privés de la préfète-en-chef.

-Gin', t'es là ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et tapa de rage contre le tableau qui donnait l'accès aux quartiers de Ginny. Le personnage du tableau trembla et alla se cacher.

-Pardon… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quiconque aurait vu cette scène aurait trouvé la réaction d'Hermione disproportionnée et pathétique. Mais personne ne savait ce qu'elles avaient vécu, personne ne savait combien la guerre les avait affectées. Hermione n'était plus la même, elle en avait conscience. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme raisonnable et réfléchie d'autrefois. Désormais elle cédait à ses impulsions et s'imaginait toujours le pire, surtout s'agissant de Ginny. Après tout, Rogue avait sûrement dû lui passer un savon par rapport à son comportement en classe, c'est tout. Mais depuis que la guerre les avait confrontés aux pires situations leur relation avait mutée. Ce n'était plus deux meilleures amies. Elles étaient devenues le repère pour l'autre, la raison de survivre. Hermione avait tant de fois vu Ginny blessée que désormais, même si la guerre n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, elle s'attendait encore à un moment ou un autre à voir sa cadette aux portes de la mort.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues, se raisonna et se leva. Elles n'étaient plus en danger, Ginny n'était plus en danger. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter et qu'elle réapprenne à vivre. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle sauta le dîner et se rendit jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Connaissant Ginny, celle-ci devait être entrain d'essayer de se calmer et viendrait la rejoindre plus tard. Elle posa son sac, s'assit sur le rebord de la tour et resta un long moment à contempler le ciel dont la luminosité faiblissait à mesure que la nuit se rapprochait. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

« _C'est fini, je vais bien. Tout est fini. Tout est fini. Tout est fini. Le meilleur est à venir_. »

Le meilleur était à venir, elle en était convaincue. Mais elle avait besoin de temps, la guerre laisse certaines séquelles qui s'effacent difficilement. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un long moment elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle avait reconnu le parfum de Ginny. Elle continuait à réfléchir, à se dire que le meilleur était à venir. La présence de la préfète-en-chef ne pouvait que donner raison à ses pensées parce qu'elle savait que tant que la cadette des Weasley serait à ses côtés elle irait bien. C'est en sentant Ginny s'assoir près d'elle qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit la rousse se coller à elle alors que son regard tomba sur le magnifique ciel obscur.

-Tu n'es pas venue dîner…

Elle frémit au son de la voix de Ginny.

-Je n'avais pas très faim.

La rouquine se serra un peu plus contre elle.

-Tout va bien? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et ferma les yeux lorsque Ginny passa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste doux.

-C'est stupide mais Neville m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu sortir des cachots et que tu avais l'air bizarre. Je me suis inquiétée, comme toujours…

La mâchoire de la cadette se contracta.

-Il n'y a rien eu de particulier, Rogue m'a juste fait la morale pour mon insolence.

-Je sais…

La brunette rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur celui de Ginny, où se lisait de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse. Elle lui fit un sourire qui sembla rassurer la rousse même si elle s'était rendu compte que Ginny ne disait pas toute la vérité. Elle ne savait pas mentir mais Hermione lui faisait confiance, si elle voulait parler elle savait où la trouver.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le ciel noir. Elle se sentait en paix lorsque Ginny était près d'elle. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Avec un sourire malicieux la rousse s'évertua à essayer de remettre en place les mèches rebelles de la brunette et imita une moue désespérée devant cette tâche perdue d'avance, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rouquine et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un long moment Ginny passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui dit qu'il commençait à faire frais, qu'elles n'avaient qu'à aller dans ses appartements le temps qui leur restait avant l'heure du couvre feu.

Ginny donna le mot de passe et elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione s'installa sur le canapé face à la cheminée et contempla la flamme qui grandissait lorsqu'un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Un elfe de maison s'inclina, un plateau à la main.

-Tinya a apprit que maîtresse Hermione n'avait pas mangé alors Tynia est venu lui apporter un plateau dans les appartements de maîtresse Ginevra.

-Oh, merci Tynia, tu es très gentille, répondit Hermione en se saisissant du plateau alors que son ventre criait famine.

-Maîtresse Hermione a dit à Tynia qu'elle était gentille, Tynia va retourner aux cuisines dire à ses camarades à quel point maîtresse Hermione est une bonne personne !

Hermione sourit face aux grands yeux larmoyants de l'elfe et la salua. Elle avait bien essayé de se battre pour la liberté de ces elfes mais ils avaient refusé, faire la cuisine de Poudlard était pour eux un honneur.

Ginny sortit enfin de la chambre après s'être changée et s'installa près d'Hermione.

-Il nous reste une heure avant le couvre-feu, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Peu importe, tant que je suis avec toi, répondit la brunette en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa cadette.

_**5 septembre 1998**_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Elle avait encore fait un de ces fichus cauchemars qui la hantaient depuis la fin de la guerre, bien qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de son contenu lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Il était six heures du matin, tout le monde dormait. Elle aurait tant aimé que Ginny soit encore dans le dortoir, sa présence l'aurait rassurée.

Tout le monde prédisait que lorsqu'Hermione irait faire sa septième année ce serait elle qui porterait l'insigne de préfète-en-chef mais c'était avec surprise et joie qu'elle avait vu sa cadette endosser ce rôle.

Elle se doucha en silence, s'habilla d'un pantalon noir slim et d'un pull gris anthracite et enfila sa cape de sorcière. Elle descendit sans un bruit et sortit de la salle commune. Elle se rendit dehors, dans le parc. Elle se posa tranquillement sur un banc et observa le ciel obscur, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Elève hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu !

Hermione se retourna, surprise, et vit Ginny qui la regardait avec un air taquin.

-Ton imitation de Rusard est vraiment réussie ! S'exclama la brunette, admirative.

-Je me suis beaucoup entraînée, avoua Ginny avec un sourire en s'asseyant près d'Hermione. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Je ne sais pas, un moment. J'ai encore fait un de ces fichus cauchemars… Comment tu fais toi, pour arriver à dormir ?

Ginny haussa vaguement les épaules, mal-à-l'aise. Etonnée par la gêne de son amie Hermione changea de sujet.

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi, assise sur ce banc ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis levée parce que je n'arrivais plus à dormir et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. J'ai vu une forme, je me suis doutée que c'était toi.

Hermione hocha la tête et esquissa un petit sourire.

-C'est fou, continua Ginny qui avait les yeux fixé sur l'horizon, mais tu as remarqué que d'une façon ou d'une autre on finit toujours par se retrouver ensemble pour admirer le couché ou le levé du soleil ?

-En fait, répondit la brunette d'un air taquin, moi j'admire toujours les levés et couchés du soleil mais c'est toi qui, emprise d'amour, fait en sorte de pouvoir les regarder à mes côtés.

-Serais-tu entrain de sous entendre que je suis sous ton charme, Hermione Granger ?

-Loin de moi cette l'idée, Ginevra Weasley.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'exclama la rouquine, outrée.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de se taquiner ainsi jusqu'à que leurs ventres crièrent famine et que vint l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor, rejoignant ainsi leurs camarades et riant avec eux. Mais les éclats de rires de Ginny n'étaient que superficiels, un masque, un artifice dont elle se munissait souvent afin que personne ne sache ce qu'elle tentait de cacher aux yeux de tous.

Son regard se perdit sur Hermione et elle ressentit, une fois de plus, une pointe de culpabilité naître en elle. Son aînée croyait à toutes ces conneries de meilleures amies, toutes ces histoires comme quoi elles avaient survécues ensemble, l'une pour l'autre et que leur relation avait évoluée, les rendait plus proches qu'elles ne l'étaient. Mais Ginny savait que la seule chose qui avait changé durant cette guerre c'était elle.

_**9 septembre 1998**_

Hermione regarda ses mains, effrayée. Son regard parcouru ensuite tout ce qui l'entourait, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, alors qu'elle tentait de contenir sa peur. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'elle se réveillait en ayant en tête certaines images du cauchemar récurent qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle voulait oublier cette nuit, cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie et que son esprit tentait de refouler pour son propre bien. Se remémorer ce qui s'était passé serait bien trop douloureux et pourrait la faire sombrer dans la folie et pourtant, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Elle ferma les yeux mais en revoyant défiler certaines images de son rêve -qui avaient l'air bien trop réelles pour n'être que le fruit de son imagination- elle rouvrit les yeux avec panique.

Le cœur battant encore à la chamade, elle regarda l'heure. 07h54. Le soleil s'était déjà levé mais le dortoir était plongé dans le noir. Normal, après tout on était samedi. Tout le monde en profitait pour faire la grasse matinée. Sauf Hermione.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait lui faire oublier tout ça, c'était sa meilleure amie. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit en cachette du dortoir. Elle marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs pour se rendre jusqu'aux appartements de Ginny.

Elle se retint de crier. L'entrée était grande ouverte, il n'y avait personne et les lieux avaient l'air ravagés. Le personnage qui se trouvait dans le tableau et qui d'habitude demandait le mot de passe avec verve avait l'air effrayé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix rendu aigue par la peur.

-Elle…Elle… Murmura-t-il, terrorisé.

-Où est-elle ?!

-Elle est partie, elle doit sûrement s'être refugiée dans un endroit désert, une salle vide… Articula difficilement le vieux bonhomme représenté sur la toile.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione sentit la rage bouillonner en elle en voyant son interlocuteur rester muet.

-QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?!

-Je suis navré miss, j'ai promis de garder le secret.

Après avoir hurlé de rage contre le tableau, Hermione partit en courant à la recherche de sa cadette. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et même si d'habitude elle n'était pas du genre à écouter ses sentiments mais sa raison, elle sentait son inquiétude qui grandissait en elle.

_« Il faut que je me calme, rien n'a pu lui arriver!_»

Alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus en mal elle entendit un bruit au détour d'un couloir du premier étage. Elle s'approcha en douceur de la porte d'une salle de classe vide qui était entrouverte. Plus elle s'avançait, plus elle arrivait à entrevoir se qu'il y avait dans la salle et plus elle se sentait défaillir. Elle voyait Ginny, en pleurs et l'air totalement désorientée. Elle était pâle et avait de grosses cernes, elle semblait dévastée. Hermione s'avança vers elle en douceur. La rousse eût un sursaut et se leva brusquement. Elle lui lança un regard froid, un regard qui fit peur à Hermione. Elle était sur la défensive, comme si elle ne l'avait pas reconnue.

-C'est moi Gin' ! C'est moi…

Ginny sembla sortir de sa torpeur et ses traits se radoucirent. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et étouffa un sanglot.

-Hermione… Gémit-elle.

L'aînée s'approcha de la rousse, surprise et inquiète, et la serra fort contre elle.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-elle en berçant doucement Ginny. Je suis là.

-Excuse-moi, Hermione. C'est juste que je… J'ai…

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase mais Hermione comprit que Ginny avait passé une mauvaise nuit, en rapport à celle qu'elles avaient vécue durant la guerre.

« _Elle a sûrement fait un cauchemar _» se dit Hermione pour expliquer le comportement de son amie.

Une mauvaise nuit oui mais Hermione était bien loin de s'imaginer ce que Ginny avait réellement fait… Elle voulait lui dire la vérité mais en était incapable alors elle se contenta de blottir son visage dans le cou de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa moitié protectrice, son ange gardien. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité monter en elle. Voilà des mois qu'elle devait supporter le poids d'un lourd secret sur ses faibles épaules et qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à son amie. Vous seriez prêt, vous, à perdre votre ange gardien à cause d'une chose horrible que vous êtes contraint de faire, jour après jour?

Ginny, elle, ne l'était pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le second chapitre. Le premier a été réécrit, n'hésitez pas à le relire. Bonne lecture._  
><em>

_**4 octobre 1998**_

Les jours défilaient puis les semaines. Chaque journée qui s'écoulait semblait être la même, le quotidien d'Hermione ne se résumait qu'à trois mots. Ginny, cours, dodo. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec sa cadette de l'incident qui s'était produit un peu moins d'un mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la rousse dévastée par le chagrin dans une salle de classe vide. Elle voulait aider la rouquine mais elle la connaissait, l'inciter à parler ne ferait que la brusquer. Elle s'inquiétait mais prenait son mal en patience, elle savait que Ginny lui parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

Elle se massa le cou et grimaça de douleur. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'elle était à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans ses devoirs mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Tout ce qu'elle avait gagné c'était une crampe aux cervicales. Elle regarda avec exaspération le devoir qu'elle devait rendre à Denison, leur professeur de métamorphose, et soupira.

« _Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui_. »

Elle attrapa son sac et commença à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

-Tu travailles trop pour ton bien, 'Mione, lui murmura la voix de Ginny à l'oreille.

La cadette déposa alors un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Hermione prit les mains de la rouquine dans les siennes puis leva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son menton avant que celle-ci ne cale sa tête contre celle de son aînée.

-Je sais, répondit d'une voix lasse la brunette, j'allais justement m'arrêter.

Ginny resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Gin', tu veux vraiment aller manger dans la grande salle? Parce que sinon j'ai une idée.

-Dans ton idée on mange quelque chose de bon?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je te suis alors.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la bibliothèque et se rendirent jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Hermione passa trois fois devant en pensant fort à ce qu'elle voulait. Un passage apparu et les deux gryffondors s'y engouffrèrent. Elles traversèrent un couloir en pierre et arrivèrent dans une petite salle. D'un style rustique, elle était vide mis à part une table qui trônait au milieu. Sur la table se trouvaient des couverts pour deux personnes ainsi que trois magnifiques chandelles.

Hermione tira une des deux chaises et invita Ginny à s'y assoir avec galanterie. Elle prit ensuite place à son tour.

-'Mione, je savais que t'étais géniale mais de là à nous organiser un dîner en tête à tête dans de si belles circonstances… T'es parfaite ! S'exclama Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Elles mangèrent en papotant et en riant. L'ambiance était à la fois chaleureuse et romantique, bien qu'elles n'en avaient pas conscience. Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux, leurs éclats de rire se mêlant à la tendresse de leurs regards.

Une fois le repas terminé elles se levèrent à contre cœur et prirent la direction de la salle commune des rouges et or.

-Aaah j'suis calée moi ! Mais c'était vraiment magnifique ! Merci Hermione, dit la rouquine une fois qu'elles eurent donné le mot de passe au tableau de la grosse dame qui faisait office d'entrée.

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

-Bonne nuit, répondit la rousse en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de son aînée.

Mais alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle commune, Ginny lui attrapa le bras.

-Attends !

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit sachet et le tendit à Hermione. Elle tourna la tête, essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Hermione le prit et en sortit un long collier sur lequel un petit flacon en verre faisait office de pendentif. Une poudre dorée brillait de mille feux à l'intérieur du flacon. L'aînée la reconnue aussitôt. Étonnée, elle retira le bouchon du flacon comme pour mieux examiner ce qu'il contenait. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de « sable du bonheur ». C'était une poudre rare que beaucoup de gens recherchaient tout au long de leur vie. Elle était réputée pour être introuvable. Certains disaient qu'elle pouvait apporter la chance, d'autres qu'elle exauçait notre vœu le plus cher lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une situation critique et d'autres encore qu'elle pouvait guérir toutes les blessures.

-Mais comment…

-Comment je l'ai eu? Peu importe 'Mione. Je voulais juste qu'il t'appartienne.

-Merci Ginny, murmura la brunette, émue.

La rouquine adressa un dernier sourire à son amie et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

_**5 octobre 1998**_

Cinq heures et quarante-six minutes. Hermione tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle voulait chasser de sa tête les images de ce rêve plus que troublant qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se revoyait dans cette pièce sombre, ne voyant rien comme si elle était devenue totalement aveugle. Elle n'entendait que des grognements monstrueux qui la terrorisaient. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à discerner dans l'obscurité était le visage de Ginny.

-Ne t'en fais 'Mione, ils font partie de moi, lui chuchotait la rouquine.

_Ils font partie de moi_

« _Putain, mais c'était quoi ce rêve_ ?! » pensa-t-elle en abattant son poing sur son oreiller.

Elle s'apprêta à se lever pour voir Ginny mais en voyant l'heure elle renonça. Celle-ci devait sûrement être plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle soupira et se retourna de façon à être couchée sur le ventre et à pouvoir enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Si seulement elle pouvait avancer en oubliant le passé.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, Ginny n'était pas plongée dans les bras de Morphée mais se trouvait à ce moment là dans les cachots de Poudlard, avec Rogue. Elle prit appui sur une table et regarda son professeur de potions. Celui-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux gras, l'air préoccupé.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne se doutait de la relation qu'elle entretenait vraiment avec le professeur terrible. Pour les autres ce n'était seulement qu'un professeur sévère et une élève insolente qui réglaient leurs comptes. Seulement ce n'était qu'une apparence, un masque derrière lequel ils dissimulaient la vérité. En réalité Rogue était le seul à connaitre son secret et le seul prêt à l'aider.

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de commettre des choses horribles…

-Je fais tout mon possible pour trouver un remède.

-Je sais. Merci Severus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là.

-En attendant on peut essayer de le contrôler. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'arrive déjà à avoir un minimum de contrôle. Je ne peux pas calmer mes pulsions mais j'arrive à choisir mes victimes…

-Qui était la victime ce soir ? Demanda Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

-Un scientifique.

-Bien, voyons voir cela.

Elle soupira de lassitude. Chaque nuit c'était pareil. Chaque nuit elle commettait des actes terribles contre son gré et les revivait ensuite lorsque Rogue s'infiltrait dans son esprit pour voir ce qui s'était passé exactement. Et elle savait que cette nuit ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi que je pénètre dans ton esprit et que je revive ce que tu as vécu mais la légilimencie peut peut-être nous aider à comprendre ce qui t'arrive exactement.

-Je sais …

-Bien alors à trois on y va. Un, deux ….

Elle eu à peine le temps d'entendre le trois que Rogue s'était déjà infiltré dans son esprit.

_5 octobre 1998, une heure du matin et trois minutes. Ginny était dans ses appartements de préfète-en-chef, assise près de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle se préparait à ce qui allait se produire, à cette évidence qu'elle ne pouvait contredire, cette malédiction dont elle ne pouvait se défaire._

_Elle était extrêmement pâle, semblait repliée sur elle-même. Son cœur battait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle était prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Son corps semblait en feu, le sang qui s'écoulait dans ses veines la brûlait. Son souffle était saccadé, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Le rayon de lune se reflétant sur son visage lui donnait un air encore plus maladif._

_Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait ne plus ressentir cette douleur, cette culpabilité. Mais ses pulsions reprenaient toujours le dessus._

_Elle sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Elle se mit à courir, encore et encore, sur plusieurs kilomètres. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle fut loin de Poudlard, que le château n'était plus à sa portée, elle s'écroula au sol et poussa un long hurlement. Elle laissa enfin son côté maléfique prendre le dessus._

_Et ce fût la libération. Libération tant chérie. Plus de douleur, plus de sentiments, de culpabilité. Seulement cette sensation d'invincibilité et cette soif de sang, ce besoin de tuer. _

_Elle n'était plus Ginny Weasley, cette jeune sorcière issue d'une famille pauvre. Elle n'était plus si fragile, si gentille, si humaine. Ses sens étaient décuplés, son agilité sans égal et sa rapidité à toute épreuve. Et sa magie était si puissante… Elle aurait pu tuer n'importe qui en un claquement de doigts. Elle tuait n'importe qui en un claquement de doigts._

_Un sourire terrifiant apparut sur son visage. Elle savait déjà qui serait sa victime. Elle se mit à courir et, en moins d'une minute, se trouva à plus d'une soixantaine de kilomètres de l'école de sorcellerie._

_Elle arriva devant l'entrée d'un laboratoire. Elle connaissait sa victime, l'avait espionnée, suivie. Elle connaissait ses habitudes et savait qu'elle serait à l'intérieur malgré l'heure plus que tardive. De plus, elle arrivait à la sentir._

_En silence elle pénétra à l'intérieur du laboratoire, traversa les rangées de matériaux scientifiques et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de sa victime qui était dos à elle et ne la voyait pas, penchée sur un liquide bleuâtre dans une extrême concentration. Elle fit un pas de plus et se pencha._

_-Bonsoir, docteur Kelam._

_Le scientifique sursauta en sentant un souffle froid près de son cou. Il fit volte-face et essaya d'attraper sa baguette mais elle secoua la main et il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient._

_Il reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard. Il essaya de bouger mais se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il était ligoté sur une chaise. Apeuré, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte d'hangar. Une chaise se trouvait face à lui mais le reste semblait vide. L'endroit semblait immense et désert. Il essaya de crier, sans succès. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre._

_-Enfin réveillé._

_Ginny apparut devant lui et s'assit sur la chaise. _

_-Je commençais à m'impatienter, enchaîna-t-elle de sa voix si glaciale qu'elle paraissait inhumaine._

_Elle contempla l'homme quelques instants. Petit, enrobé, il portait une blouse beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Elle pouvait apercevoir derrière ses énormes lunettes ses grands yeux affolés. Les traits de son visage étaient grotesques et il remuait d'une façon ridicule, comme si le fait de gesticuler comme un asticot allait le libérer des cordes qui entouraient ses chevilles et ses poignets._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue aigue par la peur._

_Il semblait terrifié par cette jeune femme à l'allure froide et magnifique._

_-Je ne suis que le fruit de vos expériences, murmura-t-elle._

_-Je… Je ne comprends pas._

_-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Ginny avec un sourire carnassier._

_L'homme tenta de se débattre sur sa chaise mais c'était peine perdue. Elle rit aux éclats et fit un geste de la main vers lui. Il poussa un long hurlement lorsqu'une douleur atroce s'infiltra dans chaque parcelle de son être._

_-Sachez, docteur, que les erreurs se payent toujours à un moment ou un autre. Votre moment est venu. _

_-Pitié, pitié… Pleurnicha l'homme._

_Elle secoua doucement la main et les cordes disparurent._

_-Je suis joueuse, je vous laisse partir. Mais si je vous rattrape je vous tue. C'est votre seule chance._

_L'homme ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir. Ginny eut un éclat de rire froid. Quel idiot ! Croyez-t-il vraiment s'en sortir comme ça ? _

_Elle claqua des doigts et il tomba lourdement au sol. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle se leva et s'avança d'une démarche lente et assurée vers lui. Il hurla alors qu'elle s'accroupit près de lui._

_-Chtttt, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Cela ne sert à rien d'appeler à l'aide._

_-Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ?_

_-Parce que c'est à cause de vous que je suis comme ça. Vous un êtes des chercheurs qui a contribué à modifier l'ADN de certains mangemorts pour en faire des créatures invincibles et assoiffées de sang. Malheureusement Voldemort n'a pas vaincu, les créatures que vous avez créées non plus et j'ai été contaminée. _

_-C'est impossible ! _

_-Apparemment si. Trèves de bavardages, passons aux choses sérieuses._

_Elle frôla son épaule de ses doigts et il fut parcouru d'une nouvelle vague de douleur._

_-Reconnaissez-vous vos fautes ? __Êtes-vous désolé pour le mal que vous avez fait?_

_-Oui... Oui ! Répondit-il entre deux hurlements, dans l'espoir qu'elle cesse de le torturer._

_-Réellement désolé, au point de vouloir voir graver vos fautes et vos excuses sur votre peau?_

_-Oui tout ce que vous voulez. Arrêtez, je vous en pris !_

_La douleur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il regarda Ginny, essoufflé, pensant être sorti d'affaire. Puis il sentit soudain une brulure et des inscriptions apparurent sur chaque partie de son corps, relatant toutes les expériences qu'il avait faites et toutes ses fautes. La douleur était insoutenable, comme si une énorme aiguille transparente s'enfonçait profondément dans sa chair pour y graver chaque mot. Une fois le travail achevé Ginny claqua des doigts et l'homme s'effondra sur le sol, mort._

_Elle sourit à la vue du « PARDON » visible en gros sur son front. Bientôt les aurors le découvriront et sauront que ce scientifique était l'un des traître à l'origine des expériences de Voldemort._

_Ses pulsions enfin calmées elle se rendit à Poudlard, directement dans les cachots où le maître des potions l'attendait._

Ginny reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et regarda Rogue. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas choqué par ses actes, ni même troublé. Il était désormais habitué aux horreurs que commettait la jeune femme et il savait que ce n'était pas réellement elle qui faisait ça mais une partie sombre d'elle qu'elle portait jour après jour comme un fardeau.

-Il n'y à rien de plus que d'habitude... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons un remède.

La rouquine hocha la tête, peu convaincue.

-Je devrais peut-être parler de tout ça à Hermione... Dit-elle, hésitante.

-Tu sais ce qui risquerait de se produire et ce que tu serais obligée de faire si jamais elle découvrait qui tu es réellement, Ginny.

Il vit des larmes apparaitre dans les yeux de la rouquine. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je l'aime… Dit-elle alors qu'une des larmes dévalait sa joue. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il n'y ait pas tout ça, tellement aimé avoir le choix…

-Je sais. Je sais aussi que si tu avais le choix tu choisirais l'amour sans hésiter mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans cette situation et même si tu n'as pas choisi ta nouvelle condition tu dois vivre avec. C'est ce que tu es désormais.

-Oui, je sais, murmura-t-elle tristement.

La chauve-souris humaine se retourna et attrapa une petite fiole contenant un liquide vert.

-Ta potion, dit-il en la tendant à la rousse.

Elle la but d'une traite et grimaça. Cette potion était ce qui lui permettait d'être normale le reste du temps.

-Merci… Merci pour tout.

Il hocha la tête et elle sortit pour se rendre jusqu'à la volière. Elle se cala contre un rebord pour admirer le lever du soleil. La sensation de chaleur que les rayons provoquaient sur son visage l'apaisait.

Les autres allaient bientôt se lever et elle pourrait être avec la seule personne qui lui permettait de tenir sans le savoir.

Elle resta assise là quelques instants encore et se rendit une demi-heure plus tard dans la grande salle où elle prit place à la table des rouges et or. Elle se servit son petit déjeuner. Hermione arriva et s'assit à ses côtés.

-T'es vachement matinale en ce moment, constata l'aînée.

-Toi aussi, répondit Ginny.

-J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit…

Ginny ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire faiblement avant de retourner son attention vers son assiette.

« _T'es pas la seule_… » Pensa-t-elle

Voilà quatre mois qu'elle lui cachait la vérité et le besoin de lui dire se faisait de plus en plus présent.

Hermione déplia la gazette du sorcier, qu'elle recevait chaque matin par hibou, et poussa un long soupire.

« _Encore un meurtre_… »

Ginny vit l'homme qu'elle avait abattu quelques heures plus tôt en photo et lu la légende.

**MEURTRES EN SERIE: JUSTICIER PSYCOPATHE OU DANGEREUX CRIMINEL?**

_Comme chaque nuit un nouveau cadavre vient d'être retrouvé. Il s'agit du scientifique Albert Kelam, âgé de 48 ans. Il a visiblement été torturé et portait des marques sur tout le corps, apparemment gravées dans la peau. Elles seraient les aveux d'expériences interdites que Kelam aurait effectuées pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Quoi qu'il en soit il est certain que ce meurtre s'inscrit dans la lignée des nombreux assassinats qui se produisent depuis quelques mois. La police n'émet aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agit bien d'une seule et même personne qui aurait commis tous ces crimes, bien que les meurtres soient découverts chaque soir dans différents endroits. Une question se pose alors : avons-nous affaire à un justicier psychopathe ou à un dangereux criminel? Dans tout les cas le ministère de la magie recommande vivement à tout les sorciers d'être prudents._

-Heureusement que nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, soupira Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Neville, il est impossible que ce meurtrier pénètre entre nos murs !

Ginny ne dit rien et détourna son regard. Hermione reposa la gazette sur la table sans se rendre compte du mal-être de la rouquine.

-Bon, je vous laisse je vais en botanique, dit Neville aux deux jeunes filles qui ne suivaient plus ce cours.

Hermione le regarda partir et se tourna vers sa cadette.

-On a un cours de métamorphose à 10h, avant c'est du temps libre. Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc? Aller à la bibliothèque, par exemple?

-Ou se rouler dans l'herbe du stade de Quidditch vide à cette heure-ci? Proposa la rousse, pince sans rire.

-Hermione, je disais ça pour déconner! S'exclama-t-elle en riant quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elles étaient allongées sur l'herbe verte du terrain.

-Si tu veux on peut toujours aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, répondit malicieusement Hermione.

-Non l'herbe c'est très bien finalement, dit-elle sur le même ton.

L'aînée roula sur le côté et s'étala sur Ginny.

-Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ! Dit la rousse avec un air de défi.

Elle fit rouler Hermione de façon à ce que celle-ci soit couchée sur le dos et se mit sur elle. Les deux jeunes filles rirent comme deux gamines. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement et ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La rousse effleura les lèvres de son amie qui tourna la tête.

-Je suis avec Ron, murmura Hermione doucement. Et tu es avec Harry…

-Désolée, murmura Ginny à son tour en se redressant.

Hermione sourit et prit son amie dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste un moment d'égarement.

Ginny fit mine d'approuver bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'égarement pour elle et que ses sentiments pour son aînée étaient bien présents.

Soudain elle se mit à trembler et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« _Oh non, pas ça, pas maintenant!_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle, sa partie sombre reprenait le dessus. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, d'habitude elle arrivait à se contrôler tant bien que mal grâce aux potions qu'elle prenait chaque matin. Elle était désespérée, elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione découvre qui elle était dans ces circonstances et surtout elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal.

-Ginny? Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète lorsqu'elle vit son amie l'air aussi mal en point.

- Amène-moi voir Rogue, murmura-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tant bien que mal elle aida la rouquine à se relever et elles commencèrent à marcher mais, voyant que Ginny ne tenait pas debout, elle l'installa avec difficultés sur son dos et se dirigea vers les cachots.

-Professeur !

Rogue se leva brusquement de son bureau en entendant une voix crier son nom. Il accouru vers Hermione lorsqu'il la vit soutenant la rousse inconsciente. Il l'aida à la transporter jusqu'à sa réserve de potions où il l'allongea sur le sol. Hermione remarqua que Rogue semblait lui aussi très inquiet, ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'il était de notoriété publique que Ginny et lui se détestaient.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit Ginny convulser brutalement.

Rogue la regarda fixement quelques secondes. Il pensait savoir ce qui était en train de se produire, bien qu'il n'en était pas totalement sûr, et c'était justement ce qu'il avait toujours redouté. Devait-il en parler à Hermione? Devait-il tout lui raconter? Dès leur première rencontre il avait détesté son côté Miss-je-sais-tout mais depuis quelques mois, à force que Ginny lui en parle, il la voyait d'un autre œil.

-Granger, aidez-moi à la soulever, dit-il simplement.

Elle s'exécuta et ils l'amenèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit et, à l'aide de sa baguette, le maître des potions fit apparaitre des sangles et l'attacha.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigue.

-Ce qui est nécessaire !

- Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Elle à besoin d'aide, pas qu'on l'attache ! Relâchez-la !

-NON !

-Je ne le répèterai pas une seconde fois, siffla Hermione entre ses dents tout en sortant sa baguette.

Elle la leva et Rogue en fit de même. Chacun pointa sa baguette sur l'autre, prêt à jeter un sort au moindre geste.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je mets du temps à poster les chapitres je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ni "In my veins"! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_**  
><strong>_

_**5 octobre 1998**_

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé lever un jour sa baguette contre un de ces professeurs. Elle aurait dû trembler, elle aurait dû culpabiliser mais, au contraire, son regard était déterminé, ses traits semblaient figés.

Elle semblait prête à jeter le premier sort lorsque l'expression sur le visage de Rogue l'interpella.

-C'est du « sable du bonheur » que vous avez là, Granger ? Demanda-t-il en abaissant sa baguette, blême.

Son regard fixait le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle avait pour habitude de le cacher mais celui-ci avait dû se mettre par-dessus ses vêtements durant son élan.

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme, méfiante.

-Donnez le moi ! C'est ce qu'il nous faut pour la guérir.

Elle hésita un moment, finit par enlever le collier et le tendre à son professeur. Il l'ouvrit, versa un peu de son contenu dans la bouche de Ginny et le rendit à la Gryffondor.

-Tenez, lui dit-il en lui tendant le flacon à moitié remplit, peut-être en aurez vous à nouveau besoin.

Hermione hocha la tête et son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude.

-Elle ira bien, allez en cours maintenant, dit doucement Rogue.

-Hors de question ! Je reste avec elle.

-GRANGER ! Je vous promets que si elle se réveille vous serez la première prévenue. Allez-y, s'il vous plaît.

Elle hésita et finit par accepter.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que je serais capable de vous faire si vous lui faites du mal, prévint-elle. Je reviendrai après mes cours, elle a intérêt d'aller mieux.

Rogue hocha la tête et la jeune fille sortit de la salle. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Le sable du bonheur… Il aurait dû se douter que Ginny le donnerait à Hermione. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait fait et que l'aînée l'avait gardé sur elle sinon il ne savait pas ce qui se serait produit… Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

_C'était à l'aube, peu après que Ginny soit contaminée. Elle était rentrée après un autre de ses crimes et était directement venue le voir chez lui. Elle s'était affalée sur une chaise, exténuée et pâle. A cette époque où elle ne contrôlait pas encore vraiment sa condition elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ce qu'elle faisait._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle faiblement en ouvrant sa main dans laquelle se trouvait un petit flacon en verre._

_Rogue le prit dans ses mains et l'examina sous toutes les coutures._

_-Incroyable...Murmura-t-il. C'est du « sable du bonheur ». Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler?_

_-Si, mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Je croyais que c'était introuvable._

_-Je ne sais pas à qui tu t'en es prit ce soir pour lui voler ça mais tu as la chance folle d'être une des rares personnes à en posséder. Fais en bon usage._

_-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne crois plus à la chance de toute façon. Mais je sais ce que je pourrais en faire…_

Il soupira d'un air las.

* * *

><p>Hermione, pour sa part, était en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Elle qui d'habitude était la seule à suivre ce cours était totalement ailleurs. Elle était inquiète. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était serré dans un étau.<p>

_Tout ira bien…_

Elle s'était imaginé un monde utopique après leur victoire contre Voldemort, elle s'était trompée. Les galères étaient toujours là…

Elle se sentait fatiguée et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit sur sa table.

_La guerre touchait à sa fin, on ne savait pas encore qui en seraient les vainqueurs. Les morts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, les horreurs de plus en plus présentes._

_Ginny et Hermione étaient dans une forêt. Elle ne se rappelait plus quelle forêt ni à quelle heure exactement, tout semblait flou. Elle se souvenait seulement des arbres les encerclant dans l'obscurité nocturne, comme tentant de les prendre au piège._

_Elle sentait encore les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient comme une menace d'explosion dans sa poitrine. Elle était consciente à ce moment là qu'il pourrait lâcher à n'importe quel instant, l'abandonnant à une mort mille fois plus douce que celle qui s'annonçait de plus en plus certaine à chaque seconde qui défilait._

_« C'est peut être une meilleure chose… »_

_Mais la main gelée de Ginny prenant place dans la sienne coupa net sa réflexion. Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas. A ce moment là ses pensées n'étaient plus pour ses parents, qu'elle savait en sécurité, ni même pour ses amis ou pour Ron dont elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient en vie. Ses seules pensées étaient pour l'être le plus cher à ses yeux et qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle serra un peu plus la main de Ginny dans la sienne, espérant la rassurer même si elle savait qu'elles étaient déjà perdues. Elle essayait de garder connaissance mais sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus._

_Pendant la guerre de nombreuses expériences avaient été faites, dans les deux camps, pour créer de nouveaux moyens visant à mener à la destruction du camp adverse._

_Voldemort, à l'aide de nombreux scientifiques corrompus, avait privilégié les modifications génétiques._

_Elle savait que les cinq silhouettes les entourant avaient été des mangemorts mais ils n'étaient désormais que le résultat sanguinaire et dévastateur de ces expériences, n'ayant plus rien d'humain en eux._

_Personne ne saura vous décrire ce à quoi ressemblait ces créatures car personne les ayant vues n'en n'était sortit vivant. Personne à part Ginny et Hermione. Mais celles-ci, déjà blessées d'une précédente bataille, étaient à deux doigts de s'écrouler à tout instant et ne pouvaient avoir réellement conscience de ce qui les entourait, surtout dans l'obscurité. _

_Même si elles savaient que c'était peine perdue, elles avaient essayé de se battre. Elles avaient lancés des sorts à l'aveuglette._

_Les monstres sautaient sur elles, les griffaient, leur enlevaient un bout de vie à chaque seconde qui passait._

_Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Un miracle. C'était les premières et les seules personnes à avoir survécu._

_Pourquoi? Comment?_

_Elle n'en savait rien, n'en avait aucun souvenir._

_Elle se rappelait seulement avoir repris connaissance, Ginny étendue à ses côtés. Elles étaient grièvement blessées mais vivantes. Et alors, dans un bain de sang, elles s'étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre et, comme une évidence, s'étaient faite la promesse de ne jamais abandonner l'autre._

_Elles avaient été meilleures amies dans le passé mais ce jour là quelque chose avait changé._

_Elles étaient désormais liées par une force inexplicable, un lien à vie._

_La prome_sse _de ne pas survivre sans l'autre._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et prit ses affaires. Son professeur la regarda, perplexe, alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment de la salle de classe. Elle se dirigea dans les toilettes les plus proches et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

Elle se souvenait.

Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé, du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Elle avait tenté de refouler ce souvenir, d'oublier, mais sa mémoire avait reprit le dessus. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas sans raison. Certains détails étaient flous. Elle ne se rappelait pas de l'apparence des créatures, ni comment elles s'en étaient sorti. C'était louche, elles n'auraient pas dû survivre. Personne n'avait survécu. Elle devait découvrir pourquoi elles étaient toujours en vie, ce ne pouvait être le hasard.

* * *

><p>Ginny s'agitait dans son sommeil. Rogue restait à ses côtés, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle se réveillerait et que le virus qui se répandait en elle n'aurait pas prit le contrôle de son esprit.<p>

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à réfléchir. Il repensa à sa relation chaotique avec la rousse, avant tout ça, lorsqu'ils se détestaient. Et il se remémora la nuit qui avait tout changé.

_C'était la terrible nuit où elles s'étaient retrouvées face aux créatures. Peu après l'incident, Lupin et lui avaient accourus aussi vite que possible pour secourir les deux jeunes filles. Elles étaient en très mauvais état mais encore vivantes. Soulagés, ils avaient commencé à examiner leurs blessures. Lupin s'occupait d'Hermione tandis qu'il examinait Ginny._

_Elle avait beaucoup d'entailles profondes dû aux griffures des créatures mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. En remontant le pull de la jeune femme il vit une énorme morsure sur sa hanche gauche. Il s'y connaissait peu sur ces créatures et le virus qui les animaient mais si jamais le dit virus se transmettait comme la lycanthropie alors cela voudrait dire que la jeune fille serait elle-même contaminée. Que devait-il faire? Et qu'elles en seraient les conséquences si c'était réellement le cas? Il s'apprêtait à en parler à Lupin mais en voyant le regard suppliant et désespéré de Ginny il se ravisa. A l'aide de sa baguette, il lui administra les premiers soins et referma ses entailles._

_-Amenons les à Sainte-Mangouste, Severus, avait dit Lupin lorsqu'Hermione perdit connaissance dans ses bras._

_-Weasley va bien, elle n'a pas besoin d'aller là bas. Je lui ai administré les premiers soins, son état n'est pas aussi grave que celui de Granger. Cependant elle est en état de choc, je connais une potion qui arrangera ça. Elle sera sur pied dès demain._

_Il n'avait pas attendu la réponse du loup-garou et avait transplané chez lui. Il s'était mit à la tâche et avait passé la nuit entière à examiner Ginny, à envisager toutes les possibilités._

_Après d'innombrables examens, le doute n'était plus possible: Ginny était porteuse du virus. Lorsqu'elle aussi comprit ce que cela signifiait elle s'effondra en pleurs. Rogue qui n'avait jamais été sensible aux malheurs des autres éprouva un pincement au cœur. Pour être franc, s'il détestait autant Ginny ce n'était pas que dû au fait qu'il méprisait sa famille. C'était surtout parce que la jeune rousse au caractère trempé lui rappelait tellement sa Lily à son âge. Chaque fois qu'il voyait la rouquine des souvenirs venaient le hanter et il haïssait Ginny pour chaque moment passé avec la défunte qu'elle lui rappelait. Mais ce soir là il prit une décision. Une décision qui allait contre tout ce qu'il était devenu depuis la mort de Lily._

_« Je n'ai pas pu sauver Lily, je ferai de mon mieux pour la sauver, elle. C'est une deuxième chance que l'on m'accorde, je ne la laisserai pas passer. Je ne veux plus vivre avec les remords. »_

_-Je vais tout faire pour vous aider, Weasley._

_Ginny, qui ne se serait jamais attendue à recevoir l'aide du professeur qui la détestait plus que tout au monde, s'était écroulée dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps tendu, Rogue se détendit et la serra contra lui._

_-Je vais me transformer en créature? Avait-elle demandé entre deux sanglots._

_-Je suis un des seuls à savoir fabriquer la potion Tue-Loup, j'arriverai à fabriquer une potion pour vous. Nous avons quelques jours, peut être même quelques semaines avant que le virus s'installe entièrement dans votre organisme, ça me laisse le temps de trouver comment fabriquer cette potion._

_Depuis ce jour il mettait tout ce qu'il avait en œuvre pour tenter d'aider au mieux la jeune fille et leur lien était devenu extrêmement puissant._

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Ginny remuer. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et essaya de se lever, une grimace de douleur présente sur son visage.

-Doucement Ginny, il faut que tu laisses le temps à ton corps de s'habituer, dit Rogue.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la Gryffondor d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais je crains que le virus soit entrain de se répandre un peu plus en toi.

Ginny se frotta les yeux, l'air désemparée.

-Ca ne cessera donc jamais ? Demanda-t-elle, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

-La potion que je t'ai donné, à base de « Sable du bonheur », fera effet durant quelques temps mais ce n'est que provisoire.

-C'est déjà ça… Murmura la rouquine.

Rogue prit un air mécontent.

-« C'est déjà ça » ?! Je suis entrain de te dire que tu peux profiter d'une vie normale auprès d'Hermione pour le moment et toi tu restes là, à te plaindre !

Ginny le regarda, perplexe.

-Cours rejoindre ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, par Merlin ! Enchaîna le professeur de potions.

Ginny prit ses affaires et, après avoir remercié son professeur de potions, partit sans se faire prier.

* * *

><p>Il était déjà tard, le ciel était obscur. Hermione était assise par terre, dans le parc de l'école, près du lac. Elle avait fait un feu à l'aide d'un petit tas de feuilles mortes et s'en servait pour se réchauffer. Elle fixait la flamme, perdue dans ses pensées. Tous les autres élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs, elle était seule. Elle n'avait rien à faire dehors à cette heure-ci mais n'en avait cure.<p>

Les souvenirs ne cessaient de la hanter. Chaque image qui lui revenait en tête semblait être une lame tranchante que l'on enfonçait au plus profond de son âme.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna vivement, la baguette à la main.

-Whoo ! S'exclama Ginny. Du calme 'Mione, c'est juste moi.

La brunette poussa un soupir de soulagement et rangea sa baguette.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, dit la cadette, j'ai eu un mal fou à te trouver. Tu as l'air bizarre, tout va bien ?

Hermione sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixa le feu.

-J'ai eu si peur, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Mais je suis là maintenant, je vais mieux, murmura Ginny en essuyant une larme qui perlait sur la joue d'Hermione.

La brunette se blottit contre sa cadette. Ginny déposa un baiser sur son front et passa son bras autour d'elle, la serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi. Elles commencèrent à avoir froid. Hermione fit apparaître une couverture sur elles à l'aide de sa baguette et elles s'endormirent ainsi, l'une blottit contre l'autre.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un autre cauchemar. Le ciel était encore sombre, le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé. L'air était frais mais elle n'avait pas froid. La chaleur du corps de Ginny contre le sien la rassurait. Alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre des images traumatisantes de son rêve, elle sentit que la rouquine resserrait son étreinte pour la réconforter. Pourtant celle-ci dormait toujours. Quel genre de lien peut être aussi fort pour sentir la douleur de l'autre durant son sommeil ?

Hermione se rendormit sans avoir le temps de trouver la réponse à sa question.

_**6 octobre 1998**_

Ginny se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Les rayons de cette rare journée d'octobre ensoleillée lui chatouillaient la peau. Elle s'étira doucement et étouffa un bâillement. Hermione était toujours endormie contre elle. Elle avait l'air paisible pourtant la rouquine avait sentit dans son sommeil que son amie avait passé une nuit agitée.

Elle l'observa quelques instants avec une pointe au cœur. Elle était si belle, un vrai ange. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle descendit sa main un peu plus bas et lui caressa les joues, elle descendit encore, passa sa main sous le pull de la brunette et lui fit de douces caresses dans le dos et sur les hanches. Hermione gémit de contentement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de faire un grand sourire en voyant Ginny.

-'Lut, murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

- On dirait que tu viens de sortir d'une longue période d'hibernation ! S'amusa la rousse.

Hermione prit un air boudeur, ce qui fait éclater de rire Ginny, et reposa sa tête au creux de son cou.

-'Mione, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que quelqu'un découvre qu'on a passé la nuit dehors.

A contrecœur Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de la cadette et elles prirent la direction du château, main dans la main. Elles ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois qu'elle eurent passé les portes.

Alors qu'elles se rendaient vers la Grande Salle, elles croisèrent Neville qui leur dit que la directrice les cherchait et voulait les voir dans son bureau, au plus vite. Elles échangèrent un regard paniqué. McGonagall s'était rendu compte qu'elles avaient dormit dehors, elles allaient avoir droit à un sale quart d'heure.

Mais alors qu'elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice, elles se rendirent compte que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air en colère. Elle semblait même inquiète. Elle les salua poliment et les invita à s'assoir.

-J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est produit, Miss Weasley. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Bien mieux, merci. C'est en grande partie grâce à Hermione.

L'ancienne directrice de la maison Gryffondor lança un regard bienveillant à la brunette qu'elle avait toujours estimé.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle personne à vos côtés, dit-elle en s'adressant à nouveau à Ginny.

Hermione adressa un sourire timide à son professeur tandis que quelqu'un toquait à la porte du bureau. Minerva se leva et fit entrer Molly Weasley qui se jeta comme une furie sur sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais maman... Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Ginny, sous le choc.

-Rogue a parlé à Lupin de ce qui s'est passé et celui-ci nous à directement prévenu. Tu aurais tout de même pu nous avertir de ce qui t'arrive en ce moment !

-Alors tu n'es pas en colère? Tu n'as pas l'intention de me rejeter?

Molly Weasley s'écarta de sa fille et la regarda, choquée.

-Te rejeter pour quoi ? Parce que tu te surmène en ayant des cours supplémentaires de potion avec Rogue ? C'est plutôt contre lui que je devrais être en colère. Heureusement que c'était juste un petit malaise et que tu t'es vite remise sur pied!

Hermione regarda son amie, ne comprenant pas.

-En fait c'est plus que du surmenage, dit Ginny en tentant de rattraper le coup. Je prends effectivement des cours avec Rogue. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi matinale, Hermione. Mais hier matin, alors que je devais concocter une potion de sommeil, je me suis trompée d'un ingrédient et j'ai aspiré la fumée qui était, à cause de mon erreur, devenue toxique. Voilà pourquoi je me suis sentie si mal peu de temps après.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire Gin'! Répondit Hermione, vexée que la rouquine ne lui ait pas parlé de ces cours supplémentaires.

-J'avais trop de fierté pour avouer que j'avais besoin de cours particuliers en potion, mentit Ginny.

Hermione sembla se radoucir.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de me dire quoi que ce soit Gin', je ne te jugerai jamais. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

« _Pas tout…_ » Pensa la rouquine.

-Oui je sais, merci Hermione.

-Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, reprit la directrice, nous avons discuté avec Molly et nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien pour vous que vous passiez une journée au Terrier.

-Harry et Ron seront là ! S'exclama la matriarche des Weasley, ravie.

-Mais nous avons cours demain, dit Hermione, perplexe.

-Etant donné vos bons résultats et après tout ce que vous avez enduré, une journée de repos auprès de vos proches est grandement méritée. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda la Directrice de l'école de magie.

-Vous avez raison professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

-C'est sûr que ça pourrait nous faire le plus grand bien, dit Ginny. Merci beaucoup.

-Avec plaisir. Je lèverai la barrière anti-transplanage ce soir à 18h pour que vous puissiez vous y rendre.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent quelques instants encore avec leur ancien professeur et Molly puis allèrent en classe.

Elles finirent leur dernier cours à 17h et allèrent préparer leurs affaires. Tandis que Ginny était dans ses quartiers de préfète-en-chef, Hermione s'affairait à faire sa valise dans son dortoir. Elle finit rapidement. Son regard tomba alors sur la «Gazette du Sorcier » qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire. Elle s'assit sur le lit et la feuilleta.

Ils ne parlaient pas de meurtre commis par la personne que les médias sorciers appelaient désormais « L'ange des ténèbres ». C'était étrange, ce meurtrier sévissait chaque nuit depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Cependant le journal avait consacré un paragraphe pour rappeler aux sorciers d'être prudents. Il y avait même une analyse d'un auror spécialisé en criminologie.

« _L'ange des ténèbres agit selon un code spécifique. C'est un tueur cruel et froid qui obéit à un certain rituel. Il ne tue que des scientifiques dont la plupart sont soupçonnés d'avoir aidé le défunt Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Il parait peu probable qu'il ait arrêté de sévir, il faut plutôt s'attendre à ce que la suite des événements devienne intense. Il s'agit du calme avant la tempête._ »

Hermione reposa le journal sur son lit et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était persuadée que ce tueur avait un lien avec la guerre, sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Pourtant elle savait que tous les partisans de Voldemort avaient été tués ou emprisonnés. De plus, ce tueur assassinait les potentiels complices du Lord maléfique durant la guerre. Cependant, il était impossible que ce soit une personne de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui commette tous ces crimes.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Qui que se soit, il fallait arrêter ce fou dangereux avant que les choses ne s'aggravent encore plus.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un petit carnet vierge. Elle y inscrivit ce dont elle se rappelait, ses rêves, ses doutes, les éléments qui lui échappaient et qu'elle devait découvrir à tout prix.

A vrai dire, même si elle était heureuse de retourner au Terrier, il lui tardait déjà d'être rentrée pour commencer ses recherches.

Il était déjà 17h55 lorsqu'elle finit. Elle rangea le carnet, attrapa sa valise et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Ginny dans le hall de l'école pour transplaner.

La rousse était déjà là. Elle aussi était perdue. Elle avait été dans un premier temps ravie de constater le matin-même que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'avait tué personne. Mais, en lisant un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui trainait, elle s'était sentie terriblement mal. Et si l'auror avait raison ? Si les choses s'empiraient ? Après tout, Rogue lui-même était inquiet, il craignait que le virus prenne de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Ginny chassa ses pensées négatives en voyant Hermione la rejoindre. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire et se prirent la main. Il était l'heure, elles transplanèrent.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous! Le chapitre 4 est en ligne, je vous remercie de votre patience, je sais que l'attente entre chaque chapitre est longue. Merci aussi pour vos reviews, sachez que ça me touche énormément!  
><strong>

**J'aimerais préciser aussi que dans cette histoire Lupin a survécu.**

_**6 octobre 1998**_

Elles apparurent à une vingtaine de mètres du Terrier, main dans la main. Elles échangèrent un sourire et parcoururent la distance qui restait. Molly Weasley ouvrit la porte et les prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là, les filles ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Lâche les, M'man, tu vas les étouffer ! S'exclama une voix grave.

George vint à leur encontre et les prit à son tour dans ses bras. Il souriait mais la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, ses traits étaient tirés dans une expression figée de peine. La mort de son frère jumeau quelques mois plus tôt avait laissée des marques… Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur mais n'eu pas le temps de s'y attarder. Ron se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa. Dans un premier temps perplexe, elle finit par poser maladroitement la main sur son épaule. Le rouquin se tourna alors vers sa sœur et lui tapota le bras.

-J'me suis inquiété pour toi. J'espère que ça va mieux.

-Oui ça va, merci Ron, répondit Ginny avec un sourire crispé.

Elle était contente que son frère soit heureux mais elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir embrasser à pleine bouche la fille qu'elle aimait…

Alors que les gens arrivaient, un par un, pour les saluer, Harry apparut. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et déposa un baiser affectueux sur la joue de Ginny.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il doucement.

-Toi aussi, répondit la rousse.

-J'allais faire un tour de balai, tu te sens de venir avec moi ?

Ginny hocha la tête, ils attrapèrent deux balais dans la petite réserve à côté du Terrier et prirent leur envol.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils décidèrent de se caler sur l'une des grosses branches de l'immense arbre qui se trouvait non loin du Terrier.

Assis l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient le paysage, sans un mot. Ginny arrivait à apercevoir Hermione qui déballait ses affaires par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Même de si loin elle arrivait à voir son air concentré. Ou peut-elle la connaissait-elle à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle pinçait les lèvres et fronçait les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration. Harry capta son regard.

-Comment ça va entre vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca va mais je vois bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à laisser tout ce qu'elle a vécu durant la guerre de côté.

-Je sais et ça me fait de la peine. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais.

Elle se mit à rougir et balbutia. Harry la coupa gentiment.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas déclarée ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Je n'ai pas osé. C'est trop compliqué. Elle a beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment. Puis elle est avec Ron et moi… Et moi je suis censée être avec toi.

-Boh, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu ne m'as jamais caché tes sentiments pour elle et je t'ai dis que j'étais prêt à faire comme de si rien était devant ta famille.

-Merci pour tout Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'être dans cette position.

-Je tiens à toi et je tiens à elle, dit-il doucement en passant sa main sous son menton. Ca n'a pas été facile d'accepter que tu aies des sentiments pour elle plutôt que pour moi mais si vous êtes heureuses ensemble c'est ce qui compte. Puis voyons le bon côté des choses, nous nous entendons mieux en tant qu'amis que lorsqu'on était en réellement ensemble. Mais on ne peut pas jouer au couple éternellement, un jour la vérité se saura…

-Je sais… Mais pour l'instant je ne me sens pas prête à tout avouer à ma famille.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortait ses habits de sa valise en prenant bien garde de ne pas les froisser. Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées. Ron était derrière elle, adossé contre la porte.<p>

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Je veux bien, répondit la gryffondor en souriant.

Il s'approcha et l'aida à sortir ses affaires. Alors qu'il posait un pull sur le lit, un livre tomba à terre. Il se baissa et le ramassa. Il regarda le petit carnet, perplexe, et le rendit à Hermione. Elle s'en empara vivement, elle ne voulait pas que Ron lise ses recherches.

* * *

><p>Le dîner se passa sans encombre, l'ambiance était détendue. Comme à son habitude, Madame Weasley avait fait à manger pour un régiment et n'hésitait pas à resservir ses convives, même lorsqu'ils lui déclaraient d'un ton suppliant qu'ils n'avaient plus faim.<p>

Minerva McGonagall était venue dîner avec eux. Hermione en avait été ravie, elle voyait son professeur comme un mentor. Après le repas, elles avaient prit un moment pour discuter en privé. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à lui raconter ses doutes, à lui parler de ses recherches. Mais elle avait raconté à son professeur son mal-être et lui avait dit qu'elle ne cessait d'être hantée par des cauchemars depuis la fin de la guerre. La directrice avait prit le temps de la réconforter et lui avait répondu que c'était tout à fait normal, que c'était le traumatisme dû à la guerre mais que ça finirait par s'apaiser et que si elle avait besoin de parler elle n'avait qu'à venir la voir dans son bureau.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Hermione finit par monter les marches de l'escalier et se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

Elle se figea sur place en voyant Ron qui l'attendait, assis sur le lit, en sous-vêtements.

-Que… balbultia-t-elle.

Il se leva et lui montra le carnet qu'il tenait à la main.

-Ginny et Harry sont allés faire un tour, alors je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de passer du temps avec toi, commença-t-il d'un ton glacial. Une bonne occasion de pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi pour la première fois. Une bonne occasion de passer au-delà de la couche de glace qui te recouvre depuis si longtemps. Tu sais, j'avais même commencé à penser que si tu étais si coincée c'était parce qu'il fallait que je te mette en confiance, que si j'y arrivais je pourrais enfin avoir une relation normale avec toi.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle semblait choquée et au bord des larmes.

-Je passe pour un salaud, hein ? Enchaîna-t-il. Mais par Merlin, j'ai l'impression de sortir avec la frigidité incarnée ! C'est toujours moi qui fais le premier pas. M'as-tu déjà réellement montré que tu m'aimes ? As-tu eu de réel geste d'affection envers moi depuis que nous sommes ensemble ? Non. Enfin bref, donc pendant que tu discutais joyeusement avec cette chère dirlo que tu croises tous les jours depuis que tu es retournée à Poudlard, je me suis tranquillement installé ici pour te faire la surprise. Et je suis tombé sur ton petit carnet.

-Tu l'as lu ? Demanda d'un ton inquiet Hermione, la gorge sèche.

-Oh oui. J'ai tout lu. Mais bordel Hermione, quand laisseras-tu le passé de côté ?!

Elle ne répondit pas et essaya de lui arracher le carnet des mains. Il esquiva son geste et recula d'un pas.

-C'est si dur pour toi d'envisager d'être heureuse ? Continua-t-il.

-Rend- moi ça, Ron !

-Dis-moi, dit-il en s'arrêtant de bouger, tes recherches sont-elles plus importantes que notre relation ?

-Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche en voyant le visage du rouquin se décomposer. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, c'était sortit tout seul. Il resta silencieux, enfila son pantalon et son pull brusquement et sortit en claquant la porte. Hermione passa sa main sur son visage, lasse.

-Et merde… Lâcha-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Ginny et Harry étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon. Ils discutaient à propos de Poudlard lorsqu'ils virent Ron débouler, l'air furieux.<p>

-Tout va bien, Ronald ? Demanda Molly en voyant son fils dans cet état.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Explosa le roux. Je viens de mettre fin à ma relation avec Miss-Bloc-De-Glace. Je pars, je vais dormir à mon appartement de fonction. On se voit demain au ministère Harry. Bonne soirée tout le monde !

Il sortit en claquant brusquement la porte, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Harry se leva et partit à sa suite.

-Je vais essayer de le raisonner, dit-il.

* * *

><p>Ginny monta les marches deux par deux et entra doucement dans sa chambre. Pas de trace d'Hermione, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.<p>

-'Mione ? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, seul un léger jet d'eau se faisait entendre. Elle poussa le rideau et vit Hermione, nue et assise dans la baignoire. Elle semblait recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Hey, dit la rouquine doucement.

Elle éteignit le jet et s'accroupit près d'elle, à même le sol de la salle de bain.

-Je crois que je deviens folle, Ginny, murmura l'aînée des Rouge et Or.

-Tu l'as toujours été mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

-Je n'arrive pas à être heureuse, continua la brunette en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Peut-être que tu n'y arrives pas maintenant mais tu finiras par l'être.

-Ton frère a raison…

-J'emmerde mon frère, répondit Ginny en se levant pour attraper une serviette.

Elle aida doucement Hermione à se lever et la couvrit. Elles allèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur le lit, Hermione seulement vêtue de la serviette.

-Je ne suis plus avec Ron, dit-elle après un long silence.

-Je fais semblant de sortir avec Harry.

Bouche bée, l'aînée fixa la rousse. Elle ne savait que dire.

Ginny se pencha et déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, elle semblait perdue.

-Excuse-moi, je… Balbutia la rousse.

-Je ferais mieux de m'habiller, dit Hermione, l'air préoccupé.

Elle se leva, attrapa ses habits et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard, vêtue de son pyjama.

-Hermione, tenta Ginny à nouveau, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

L'aînée hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs. La cadette soupira et reprit la parole.

-Je vais t'installer le lit de camp.

-Non, c'est bon Ginny. On peut dormir ensemble. Je… Enfin…C'est juste que…

-Que ?

- Oh, je n'en sais rien. Il vaut mieux oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, l'air complètement perplexe. Ginny s'allongea à côté d'elle et, après un moment d'hésitation, passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'essayait pas de se dégager de son étreinte. Elles finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

><p><em>Un lourd silence régnait. Un homme, inerte, se trouvait sur le sol d'un laboratoire dévasté. Il finit par cligner des yeux, une grimace de douleur apparente sur son visage.<em>

_-Que Merlin me vienne en aide, s'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui._

_-Il ne pourra pas venir à votre secours, il est occupé pour l'instant, dit une voix glaciale avec ironie._

_L'homme regarda autour de lui, apeuré, pour trouver la source de la voix. Mais il ne vit rien._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?! Cria-t-il._

_-Qui êtes-vous, que me voulez vous, pourquoi me faites-vous cela… C'est toujours les mêmes questions, répondit la voix._

_Une silhouette apparut alors devant lui. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une belle jeune femme. Grande, élancée, rousse. Un air froid et sadique se lisait sur son visage._

_Il se leva avec difficultés et la regarda dans les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance._

_-Je suppose donc qu'il est inutile que je vous les pose, vous ne me donnerez pas les réponses, cracha-t-il entre ses dents._

_-Peut-être que je vous les donnerai, à condition que vous m'offriez un thé, répondit Ginny en tirant un tabouret pour s'assoir. _

_-C'est une blague ?_

_-Non, j'ai vraiment envie d'un thé._

_L'homme, confus, montra un placard d'un signe de la tête. La rousse claqua des doigts et, une dizaine de seconde plus tard, se trouva face à une tasse de thé fumante._

_-Que savez-vous sur les créatures génétiquement modifiées qui servaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Pas grand-chose, dit l'homme en haussant les épaules._

_-Pas de mensonges entre nous, John, répondit Ginny en portant la tasse à ses lèvres._

_-Vous… Vous savez comment je m'appelle ? _

_-Je sais beaucoup de choses. Alors ?_

_L'homme se mit soudainement à craquer._

_-Je… Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si loin, qu'elles feraient autant de victimes. Lorsque Voldemort m'a demandé de participer à ses expériences, j'y ai vu le moyen de mettre mes proches en sécurité, avoua-t-il alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Par Merlin, je m'en veux tellement._

_-Je comprends, murmura Ginny d'une voix douce._

_Elle posa sa main son visage. Il sentit une douleur lancinante. Il eu la sensation atroce que l'on aspirait son âme. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, mort. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient le plafond._

_-J'ai été clémente avec vous, John. D'habitude, j'aime faire souffrir mes victimes. Mais je comprends réellement que l'on puisse faire des choses horribles pour protéger les siens, dit-elle au cadavre._

_Elle sourit en sentant la magie qui s'agitait dans ses doigts et partit, sereine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 octobre 1998<strong>_

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Même lorsqu'elle ne tuait plus, elle revivait ses meurtres dans ses rêves.

Il faisait déjà jour. Elle sentit Hermione s'agiter à côté d'elle et la vit se lever.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna-t-elle, la tête encore dans le brouillard.

-Neuf heures, répondit la brunette, distante.

Un malaise régnait. Ginny s'en voulu, elle espérait que le baiser de la veille n'allait pas briser quelque chose entre elles. Mais, à son étonnement, se fut Hermione qui brisa le silence la première.

-Je ne suis pas lesbienne, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, dos à la rousse.

-Je sais, je…

-J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Je ne suis pas lesbienne, reprit-elle. Je ne me vois pas être avec une fille. Mais s'il y a bien une personne capable de faire mon bonheur, c'est toi. Notre relation a quelque chose de particulier et je ne sais pas où elle nous mènera. Je ne sais pas où je désire qu'elle nous mène… Mais si ça doit aller au-delà de l'amitié- je dis bien si- alors j'aurais besoin de temps.

-Bien sûr, 'Mione. Tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

L'aînée se retourna enfin et regarda sa cadette. Elle lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

-Viens par là, murmura doucement Ginny.

Elle s'exécuta et s'allongea contre elle. La rousse déposa un baiser sur son front, le cœur léger. Elle se faisait peut-être de faux espoirs mais c'était un bon début.

* * *

><p>La journée au Terrier se déroula comme chaque journée qu'Hermione y avait passé dans le temps, mis à part que Ron n'était pas présent. Tout le monde essayait de faire comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de scène la veille et Hermione leur en était reconnaissante.<p>

Ils venaient de finir de manger, Hermione décida d'aller dehors prendre l'air. Elle se rendit jusqu'aux champs présents non loin du Terrier, s'allongea sur une couverture et sortit un bouquin.

-Les vielles habitudes reprennent toujours le dessus, s'amusa une voix grave derrière elle, une demi-heure plus tard.

-Harry ! S'exclama la brunette en se levant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura un moment, Harry avait même finit par croire qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

-Tu n'es pas censé être au ministère ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si, répondit le jeune homme avec le sourire, mais j'ai prit une pause pour venir te voir. On n'a pas vraiment pu parler hier…

-Oui… Euh, je suis désolée pour ça.

Il rit en voyant son amie rougir, honteuse.

-Tu connais Ron, il est très susceptible mais ça finira par lui passer. Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la couverture.

-Oh, ça va, la routine tu sais…

-Je ne te parle pas de tes journées mais de ton moral.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour aller de l'avant, répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je comprends. Ma meilleure amie me manque, tu sais.

-Tu me manques aussi, dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Un craquement retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Ginny.

-Désolée de vous déranger, commença la rousse. Hermione, je dois retourner à Poudlard mais tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce soir. On se verra là-bas.

La brunette se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air distant. Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry et partit. Ce dernier lança un regard inquisiteur à Hermione dont les joues devinrent roses à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

-A toi de me le dire. Tu t'es renfermée dès que tu l'as vu.

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Mais après tout, si elle pouvait se confier à quelqu'un c'était bien Harry.

-Elle m'a embrassée hier soir.

A son étonnement, l'élu ne parut pas surpris.

-Et ? Tu l'as mal prit ?

-Non, dit-elle. Pour être franche, ce n'était pas désagréable… Mais tu sais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron et tout le reste j'ai un peu l'impression que tout s'emmêle.

-T'as des sentiments pour elle ? Insista-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, Ginny est à part et j'ai du mal à définir le rôle qu'elle tient dans ma vie. Mais ça fait bizarre. Je veux dire, je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle mais je ne me suis jamais imaginé être avec une femme… Non mais attends, tant que j'y pense, c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble, d'ailleurs ?

-Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis un petit moment, elle me l'a avoué. On en a discuté et on a décidé de faire semblant d'être toujours ensemble pour cacher ses sentiments en attendant de voir comment la situation évolue avec toi.

-Elle est vraiment amoureuse de moi ? Et pour toi alors, la situation n'est pas trop dure à vivre ?

-Oui, vraiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé ma fierté de côté et que j'ai accepté de l'aider. On ne peut pas rivaliser face à un amour aussi fort, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Et puis j'ai rencontré une fille qui fait des études pour devenir auror, elle aussi, et le feeling passe super bien entre nous.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à discuter.

* * *

><p>Ginny arriva à Poudlard. Elle tenta de se faire discrète dans les couloirs et rejoignit les cachots.<p>

Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Rogue pour lui parler de ses rêves, de ses craintes. Il lui avait répondu de venir le rejoindre sur-le-champ. Il devait lui parler.

-Merci de me recevoir, Severus, dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut dans ses appartements.

Il était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil aux couleurs de Serpentard et hocha la tête.

-Le fait que tu me dises dans ta lettre que tu restes hantée par les souvenirs ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, commença-t-il. J'ai l'impression que le virus se propage de plus en plus en toi.

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher.

Il se leva, ouvrit un placard, sortit un verre et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu. Il versa le liquide dans le verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

-La façon dont tu as été contaminé démontre une certaine ressemblance avec la lycanthropie. Et qui de mieux pour parler de lycanthropie qu'un loup-garou lui-même ?

-Hors de question, répondit Ginny, voyant où il voulait en venir.

-On a de la chance que Lupin n'ait pas succombé à ses graves blessures durant la guerre, autant en profiter.

-Tu comptes lui révéler que je suis une meurtrière sanguinaire alors que tu le déteste ? Alors que c'est un membre de l'Ordre ?

-Malgré ma rancœur je suis obligé d'avouer que c'est un homme intelligent et loyal. On peut lui faire confiance. J'ai besoin de lui, Ginny. Seul je n'arriverai pas à trouver un remède, à comprendre le mal qui t'anime.

Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis désigna la bouteille d'alcool avant de reprendre la parole.

-Sers-moi un verre, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais en avoir besoin pour digérer la situation.

* * *

><p>Il était bientôt l'heure de retourner à Poudlard et retrouver Ginny. Parler avec Harry avait fait le plus grand bien à Hermione. Elle ignorait toujours quels étaient ses sentiments pour la rousse mais appréhendait moins la situation.<p>

Elle se rendit dans la chambre de la cadette et commença à préparer ses affaires.

Ne trouvant plus son carnet, elle regarda dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet de la rousse. Effectivement, il se trouvait là. Elle l'y avait laissé la veille après sa dispute avec Ron et savait que la rouquine ne l'aurait pas lu sans son autorisation. Rassurée, elle s'en empara pour le mettre dans son sac mais son regard tomba alors sur un petit parchemin qu'elle venait de faire tomber en fouillant. Elle crut reconnaitre l'écriture de Rogue et le lut, perplexe.

« _Ginny,_

_C'est de pire en pire. Cela ne fait que confirmer mes craintes. Rejoins moi tout de suite à Poudlard, que nous en discutions en face à face._

_S.R_ »

Elle le relut plusieurs fois, tentant de comprendre. Pas de doutes, l'expéditeur était le professeur de potions.

Pourquoi l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Probablement que les cours particuliers qu'il lui donnait les avait rapprochés et avait mit fin à leur animosité.

Que voulait-il dire par « c'est de pire en pire. Cela ne fait que confirmer mes craintes. » ? Il parlait sûrement des résultats de la rousse qui ne s'amélioraient pas malgré les cours qu'il lui donnait en cachette.

Discuter en face à face de quoi ? Sans aucun doute d'un moyen pour permettre à Ginny d'avoir de meilleurs résultats.

Pensant avoir trouvé les réponses à ses questions, Hermione fourra inconsciemment le bout de papier dans son sac et continua de ranger ses affaires comme si de rien était, bien qu'elle restait perplexe face à cette découverte.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**14 octobre 1998**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour à Poudlard. Hermione et Ginny faisaient comme si de rien était depuis que la rouquine avait embrassé son aînée. Cependant Hermione était perturbée, bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle n'y trouve de réponse. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle avait été convoquée quelques jours plus tôt dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle n'avait parlé de cet entretien à personne mais elle ne cessait de se repasser la conversation en boucle dans sa tête.

_Minerva McGonagall scrutait son élève préférée, ne sachant par où commencer. _

_-J'ai des nouvelles de votre famille, miss Granger._

_La brunette déglutit et hocha difficilement la tête, incitant sa directrice à continuer._

_-Votre mère a eu quelques soucis de santé dernièrement…_

_Elle crût que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. _

_-Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-Elle va bien, Hermione. Juste quelques complications liées à son accouchement passé il y à trois jours mais rien de bien grave. _

_-Son accouchement ?_

_-Jean Granger a vu le jour le dimanche 11 octobre 1998._

_Hermione regarda l'animagus, stupéfaite._

_-Votre petite sœur porte votre deuxième prénom, continua l'ancienne directrice de Griffondor avec douceur._

_-Ils ne savent plus qui je suis. Ils ne me reconnaitraient pas s'ils me voyaient._

_McGonagall posa sa main sur la sienne._

_-Vous effacer de la mémoire de vos parents pour ne pas que les mangemorts leur fassent du mal est la plus belle des preuves d'amour. Votre famille serait tellement fière de vous… _

_-Je n'ai plus de famille, murmura sombrement la jeune femme._

_-Hermione…_

Pour autant, la brunette n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle avait réussi à consulter la photocopie d'un extrait de naissance pour en apprendre plus sur celle qui était désormais sa petite sœur mais avait constaté avec effroi que Jean Granger n'était pas née le 11 octobre 1998 mais le 11 octobre 1976. Plus étonnant encore, elle était décédée avant qu'elle-même ne vienne au monde. Cela avait du être une épreuve douloureuse pour ses parents, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu vent de celle qui était en réalité sa grande sœur.

Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à rester dans l'incompréhension, elle avait donc décidé d'approfondir ses recherches afin de trouver une logique à ces événements, d'autant plus qu'elle était persuadée, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, que sa sœur avait un lien avec les recherches qu'elle menait sur l'Anges des Ténèbres.

En parallèle, Rogue avait discuté avec Lupin, sans vraiment lui dire de quoi il en retournait. C'était ce jour-là que Ginny devait le rencontrer pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle était stressée et avait peur de la réaction du Loup-Garou. D'autant plus que ses pulsions commençaient à refaire surface et bien qu'elle arrivait encore à les contrôler grâce au Sable du Bonheur, elle savait qu'il lui restait quelques jours tout au plus avant de tuer à nouveau.

Elle arriva devant les cachots, où Rogue et Lupin l'attendaient, inspira un grand coup et fit son entrée, la boule au ventre.

* * *

><p>Hermione était à la bibliothèque, installée à une table en retrait. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir de runes, sans grands résultats. Tout ce qu'elle avait apprit ses derniers temps la perturbait. C'était un vrai tourbillon de pensées qui faisait rage dans sa tête.<p>

Résignée, elle se leva et arpenta les rayons de la bibliothèque, cherchant un livre qui pourrait l'aider à avancer ou, mieux, lui changer les idées. Mais son esprit était toujours ailleurs. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps de fouiller la bibliothèque de l'école de Magie en large et en travers. Elle fit volte-face et se rendit jusqu'à sa table mais bloqua au moment de s'assoir. Le livre de runes qui trônait sur le meuble et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de parcourir était ouvert. Plusieurs symboles étaient entourés en rouge, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite elle-même. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de déchiffrer les deux symboles. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle constata que leurs significations étaient « couloir » et « temps ». Perplexe, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant le coupable de cette mascarade. Pourtant, personne n'était aux alentours, sa table n'étant pas à proximité des rayons de livres. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle sortit le petit carnet qu'elle gardait sur elle en permanence et y inscrivit les deux mots. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une plaisanterie mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard.

* * *

><p>Ginny s'arma de courage et raconta toute son histoire à Lupin. L'attaque des créatures lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt avec Hermione, la découverte de sa contamination et tous les meurtres qu'elle avait commis. Elle n'avait rien omis sur sa condition, lui expliquant avec culpabilité le bien-être qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se « transformait » mais aussi ses pulsions assassines incontrôlables.<p>

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, un lourd silence s'abattit dans les cachots glacials. Lupin la fixait, extrêmement pâle et les lèvres serrées. Il paraissait plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Vous êtes donc entrain de me dire, Miss Weasley, que vous êtes la meurtrière qui sévit depuis des mois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche au bout d'un long moment.

Elle hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Il se leva et frotta ses mains sur son visage, d'un air las.

-Que suis-je censé faire, maintenant ? Reprit-il. En théorie je devrais vous livrer aux aurors.

-Tu dois nous aider, Lupin, répliqua Rogue. Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre. Ce que vit Miss Weasley n'est pas le résultat de sa volonté tout comme ta condition de lycanthrope ne résulte pas de la tienne.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soupira.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Personne, seulement toi et moi, répondit le directeur de Serpentard.

-Elle continuera à tuer, Severus…

-Pas si nous arrivons à lui trouver un remède.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, je reviendrai dans quelques jours pour t'apporter ma réponse. Sache que si ce n'était pas elle, je l'aurais déjà dénoncé, enchaîna-t-il en voyant Rogue ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Ginny, qui avait suivi leur échange en silence, tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible, sentit son cœur se serrer. Lupin enfila son manteau en évitant de la regarder et partit.

_**17 octobre 1998**_

En ce samedi après-midi pluvieux avait lieu une sortie à Près-au-Lard. Hermione et Ginny avaient toutes les deux trouvé des excuses pour ne pas y aller ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'elles ne voulaient pas passer du temps toutes les deux, au contraire, mais chacune avait des choses à faire que l'autre ignorait.

Ginny se rendit au Chaudron Baveur et s'installa dans un coin isolé. Au terme d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente, Lupin arriva et prit place face à elle. Il la scruta en silence avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai réfléchis. Ce que vous faites est horrible, Miss Weasley, mais vous ne le contrôlez pas. Si je n'avais pas pu compter sur mes amis pour m'aider à supporter ma condition de Loup-Garou, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui… Alors je vais vous aider.

-Merci, professeur Lupin. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dénoncer une fois que vous aurez gagné ma confiance ?

-Je suis prêt à prêter le serment inviolable avec vous, murmura-t-il pour que personne ne les entende, si vous me promettez en échange que vous ferez tout pour guérir.

-Vous avez ma parole, sourit Ginny.

L'ancien professeur hocha la tête et, après un dernier regard aux alentours, sortit sa baguette.

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait dans la rue, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle arriva devant une librairie moldue et entra. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, elle se rendit dans le rayon « Amour et sexualité ». Elle parcouru les différentes rangées de l'étagère et s'empara d'un livre nommé « Homosexualité : ce qu'il faut savoir ». Elle commença à le parcourir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.<p>

-Besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda la libraire.

-No … Non ça va, merci, balbutia-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Elle finit par reposer le livre à sa place. Du peu qu'Hermione avait constaté, il était clair que l'auteur cherchait à critiquer l'homosexualité plutôt qu'à l'expliquer. Résignée, elle se dit que pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, ce n'était pas dans un livre qu'elle trouverait la réponse.

Elle sortit de la boutique en évitant de croiser le regard de la libraire qui lui adressait un sourire coquin et reprit sa marche. Elle ressentait l'envie de se mettre au chaud tout en sirotant tranquillement une bière-au-beurre mais ne voulait pas se rendre aux Trois Balais. L'endroit était bondé et elle n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle décida donc de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

A quelques mètres de sa destination, elle vit une silhouette sortir de l'enseigne. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnut Lupin. Elle songea à le rattraper mais le perdit de vue lorsqu'il s'inséra dans la foule qui engouffrait la rue. Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le pub. Son regard balaya la pièce et elle vit Ginny. Etonnée, elle adressa un sourire à son amie et s'assit près d'elle.

-Que faisait Lupin ici ? Demanda-t-elle à la rouquine, une fois installée.

-Lupin ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, mentit la cadette, tu as du te tromper.

Hermione lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ginny tenta de changer de sujet.

-Alors, où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?

-Je cherchais un livre pour… Euh… Un cours de Runes, répondit la brunette en rougissant à nouveau.

Ginny n'était pas convaincue par la réponse de son amie mais ne dit rien. Avec tout ce qu'elle cachait, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour faire la morale à quiconque, loin de là. Elle commanda une bière-au-beurre pour Hermione et elles discutèrent, comme si de rien était.

_**18 octobre 1998**_

Ginny dormait paisiblement dans ses appartements de préfète-en-chef lorsque son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Se réveillant en sursaut, elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin. Elle sentit une énorme puissance magique l'envahir.

«_Ça recommence_ », songea-t-elle, apeurée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant une petite maison d'un style ancien. Elle eu un sourire mauvais.

Enfin, le virus reprenait le contrôle dans son organisme. Elle allait tuer à nouveau. Elle se sentait si bien. Satisfaite de pouvoir laisser libre-court à ses pulsions, à ce qu'elle était réellement, elle avança d'un pas. Elle secoua la main et la porte d'entrée explosa. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer la carte de la discrétion.

Elle enjamba les débris et vit sa victime qui s'apprêtait à fuir.

-Pas si vite, murmura-t-elle en pointant sa main vers la femme qui tentait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Celle-ci se retrouva immobilisée et la regarda avec effroi.

-Vous êtes l'Ange des Ténèbres ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigue par la peur.

Ginny scruta la jeune femme. La trentaine, blonde, élancée. Ses traits étaient fins et son visage paraissait doux malgré son expression de terreur. La rouquine aurait pu la trouver à son goût si elle ignorait que c'était une traite qui avait collaboré avec Voldemort. Et si elle n'était pas follement amoureuse d'Hermione.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas étouffés. Le vacarme de l'explosion avait réveillé les voisins. A contrecœur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de « s'amuser » avec sa victime. Acceptant avec résignation de ne pas la torturer, elle fit un geste de la main et la regarda s'effondrer.

-Dorothée Lokins, vous venez de payer pour vos erreurs, dit-elle au cadavre.

Elle transplana au moment où un voisin s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Il était plus de dix heures du matin. Les septièmes années étaient en cours de métamorphose avec le professeur Harper, remplaçant de McGonagall depuis que celle-ci avait accédé au poste de directrice de l'école de magie.<p>

Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards en coin à Ginny, inquiète. Celle-ci avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

La rousse ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle soupira. Elle s'était sentie si bien durant quelques jours, enfin débarrassée de son fardeau. Elle avait goûté à la joie d'être normale à nouveau, avait eu le temps de s'y réhabituer et était redevenue une meurtrière. Mais le pire n'était pas là. Elle se sentait honteuse parce que même si une partie d'elle culpabilisait et voulait ne plus commettre ces crimes, elle se rendait compte qu'au fond elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'elle laissait libre-cours au monstre qu'elle était.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, la faisant sortir de ses sombres pensées. McGonagall apparut, le visage fermé. Il devait se produire quelque chose de grave pour que la directrice en personne se déplace.

-Professeur Harper, salua-t-elle avec politesse, je me permets de vous emprunter Weasley, Granger et Londubat.

Les trois nommés échangèrent un regard perplexe, se levèrent et la suivirent dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés, ils furent surpris de constater que Lupin, Rogue, Harry, Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient présents. Un homme d'un certain âge, brun, pas très grand et moustachu était assis au centre de la pièce et semblait apeuré.

-Les autres membres de l'Ordre n'ont pas pût se déplacer, commença Minerva. Je vous ai fait venir car un nouveau corps a été découvert hier et nous supposons qu'il s'agit là d'un acte commis par « l'Ange des Ténèbres ».

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Neville timidement. Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'Ange n'a pas fait surface.

-La victime s'appelait Dorothée Lokins, elle avait collaboré avec Voldemort sur les modifications génétiques, tout comme les précédentes victimes, répondit Harry.

-Mais ils n'en ont pas parlé dans la Gazette ce matin… Commença Hermione.

-Nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux avant les aurors et nous avons réussi à éviter la présence des journalistes. Contrairement aux autres victimes, elle n'a pas été torturée mais ceci peut s'expliquer grâce au témoignage de l'homme ci-présent, continua la directrice en désignant l'homme moustachu. Présentez-vous, monsieur.

-Je m'appelle Jonathan Ryans et je suis le voisin de Dorothée Lokins, dit-il, hésitant. C'est moi qui ai prévenu l'Ordre du Phoenix. J'avais entendu parler de vous, beaucoup vantaient vos mérites après la guerre, alors il m'a semblé évident que vous deviez être prévenus… Hier soir, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Aux alentours de deux heures trente du matin, j'ai entendu un grand fracas. La tête dans le brouillard, je me suis levé pour aller voir. La porte d'entrée de Dorothée était en morceaux. J'ai rassemblé mon courage et j'ai pénétré dans la maison, la baguette à la main. Malheureusement lorsque je suis arrivé il était trop tard, Dorothée était étendue sur le sol, morte, et l'assassin s'était volatilisé. Mais j'ai eu le temps d'entendre sa voix.

-Comment était-elle, sa voix ? Demanda Arthur.

-C'était une voix de femme. Elle était froide, tellement dénuée d'émotions qu'elle paraissait inhumaine.

-Et que disait-elle ?

-Elle disait « Dorothée Lokins, vous venez de payer pour vos erreurs ».

-On est maintenant sûrs qu'il s'agit bien de l'Ange, intervint Harry, et si le mode opératoire du meurtre est différent des autres c'est parce qu'elle était à deux doigts de se faire surprendre. Reste à savoir la raison pour laquelle elle n'a rien commis pendant plus d'une semaine et pourquoi elle réapparait tout d'un coup.

-L'Ange des Ténèbres est une femme ? Demanda Madame Weasley, abasourdie.

«_ Tu seras encore plus choquée le jour où tu apprendras que c'est ta fille_ », ne put s'empêcher de penser Ginny, le cœur serré.

Elle jeta un regard à Lupin. Celui-ci avait l'air mal en point et fixait le sol, évitant clairement de croiser le regard des autres membres. Rogue, quant-à-lui, fixait discrètement la rousse d'un air réprobateur.

-En effet Molly, répondit McGonagall. C'est peu mais on en sait déjà un peu plus sur cette meurtrière. Si je vous ai convoqué ici c'est parce que l'Ordre doit à tout prix retrouver cette femme, c'est désormais notre mission principale. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

* * *

><p>19h. Tous les élèves dinaient dans la Grande Salle, sauf Hermione. Celle-ci était dans son dortoir, installée sur son lit, son carnet ouvert face à elle.<p>

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Si l'Ange était une femme, cela remettait en cause les recherches qu'elle avait effectuées. Elle avait listés quelques noms de suspects, tous d'anciens mangemorts toujours en vie et en liberté dont le mobile aurait été de commettre ces meurtres car ils rejetaient la défaite de leur Maître sur les scientifiques qui n'avaient pas réussi à créer des créatures totalement invincibles. Mais tous étaient des hommes…

Elle soupira d'un air las et passa une main dans ses cheveux, désemparée. A priori, seuls les mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre étaient au courant des modifications génétiques effectuées par les scientifiques pour le compte du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

Elle se figea, tremblante. La réponse était sous ses yeux depuis le début, si elle ne l'avait pas vue c'est parce qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Cela semblait évident. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Si ce n'était un mangemort qui commettait ces crimes, alors le coupable était une personne qui entretenait des liens étroits avec l'Ordre du Phoenix.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le publier, j'en suis désolée. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire ! Bonne lecture.

_**21 octobre 1998**_

Ginny regardait sa victime d'un air impassible.

-C'est ton tour, murmura-t-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'animal paniqué et fit un mouvement de poignet. Le rat couina et se changea en coupe dorée.

-Jolie métamorphose, lui dit le professeur Harper en souriant lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

La rousse lui rendit poliment son sourire et regarda Hermione. Comme à l'accoutumée depuis quelques jours, cette dernière était pâle et semblait totalement ailleurs. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention au cours, ce qui chez elle était un phénomène alarmant.

Ginny soupira. Hermione était comme ça depuis la réunion de l'Ordre dans le bureau de McGonagall, trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que l'Ange était une femme.

Certes, les autres membres avaient été étonnés mais Hermione, elle, semblait se renfermer. Elle évitait soigneusement les autres, notamment Ginny. Avait-elle découvert quelque chose ? Etait-elle sur la piste de son identité ? La rouquine ressentit un pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, elle appréhendait la réaction de tous ses proches s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'elle était l'Ange mais elle avait surtout peur de celle de la brunette. Hermione était une personne droite, qui défendait à bout de bras ses valeurs et le bien dans le monde. Ginny serait naïve de croire qu'elle lui pardonnerait ses meurtres, la seule réaction envisageable était le rejet, ce que la rousse ne supporterait pas. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte de ce que l'aînée des Gryffondors représentait pour elle.

« _Elle est la personne qui me fait tenir, c'est elle qui m'empêche de sombrer sous le poids de mon fardeau_ », songea-t-elle.

La sonnerie l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse et tenta de rattraper Hermione qui s'était précipitée hors de la salle de classe. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-'Mione, attends-moi !

La brunette se retourna, l'air agacée.

-J'ai des choses à faire, Ginny, répondit-elle sèchement.

La rouquine crut recevoir une claque. Jamais Hermione ne s'était montrée si froide, surtout pas envers elle. Il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son amie s'isoler de la sorte.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours…

-Je suis juste fatiguée, mentit-elle. Je te rappelle que nous passons nos ASPICS cette année, je révise autant que possible pour avoir une chance de les réussir.

La cadette soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause et qu'Hermione ne lui révélerait rien. Elle tenta de changer de sujet.

-Tu es l'élève la plus douée de notre génération, peut-être même des autres. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que tu les obtiendras avec un Optimal. Bref, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais l'école organise un bal pour Halloween. Ca te tente d'y aller avec moi ?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec un de tes nombreux prétendants.

-Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de m'y rendre, répondit Ginny en serrant les mâchoires.

Elle réajusta son sac de cours sur son épaule et partit rejoindre Neville et Luna.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

-Très bien, répondit-elle en jetant un regard noir à la brunette.

Elle sentit que son cœur s'emballait et se mit à trembler. Certaines de ses pulsions tentaient de reprendre le dessus.

-Je reviens, dit-elle à ses amis.

Elle partit avec précipitation et se rendit dans une salle de classe vide. Elle ferma la porte et donna un grand coup de poing dedans. Elle sentait la rage qui bouillonnait, son côté maléfique ne demandant qu'à reprendre le dessus pour l'évacuer.

Elle savait qu'elle s'énervait plus que de raison. Ses pulsions étaient déjà difficiles à contrôler, il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse ses sentiments s'immiscer au risque d'aggraver les choses.

Hermione l'avait envoyée balader mais après tout ce n'était pas la fin du monde, alors pourquoi agissait-elle avec tant de fureur ? Pourquoi la possibilité de tuer quelqu'un était la seule qu'elle envisageait à cet instant pour calmer ses nerfs ?

Elle s'efforça de reprendre le dessus durant de longues minutes et, le souffle court, elle réussit enfin à se calmer.

Elle sortit de la salle et se rendit à son prochain cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_**22 octobre 1998**_

Une heure et trente-sept minutes. Ginny faisait les cent pas, attendant que sa victime daigne enfin reprendre conscience.

Elle entendit un gémissement et se figea, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant d'une table sur laquelle un homme était ligoté par des liens invisibles. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

L'homme cligna des yeux, l'air désorienté.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Dans un bâtiment abandonné. L'endroit idéal pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de déplacer cette table, elle était déjà là. Vraiment très pratique.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes la meurtrière dont parlent les journaux ?

Ginny soupira d'un air las.

-Foutus médias, ils gâchent mon effet de surprise.

-Par Merlin, je savais que vous viendriez, répondit l'homme en fermant les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé une escorte d'aurors pour vous protéger ?

-Parce que… Commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Parce que vous avez des choses à vous reprocher, finit la rousse avec un rictus. De très vilaines choses, Phil Tampson.

-Vous attendez des aveux de ma part ? Alors oui, j'ai aidé Voldemort pour ses expériences !

Ginny jaugea l'homme allongé devant elle. Il était jeune, plutôt séduisant.

-Je me fiche de vos aveux comme de ma première robe de sorcière.

-Qu'êtes-vous, au juste ? Demanda le scientifique de sa voix grave.

-Une justicière, une meurtrière, un monstre. J'ai été mordue par une des créatures que vous et les autres scientifiques corrompus avaient créé et, surprise, je suis toujours en vie et je suis là pour vous faire payer.

-Donc vous allez me tuer, conclut-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Pas tout de suite. J'ai passé une journée exécrable. La personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux m'évite et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. C'est extrêmement frustrant. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Elle claqua des doigts et le corps du scientifique fut parcouru par l'électricité. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise tandis qu'il hurlait. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

* * *

><p>Sept heures vingt-huit. Hermione fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, s'assit près de Neville à la table des rouge et or et se servit son petit déjeuner.<p>

Comme chaque matin, les hiboux apparurent et l'un d'eux balança la Gazette du Sorcier à côté de son assiette. Elle soupira et l'ouvrit, s'attendant à lire un autre crime de la meurtrière qu'elle soupçonnait être de l'Ordre. Mais elle sursauta en parcourant l'article. La description du meurtre était insoutenable. Bien sûr, chaque crime de l'Ange était atroce mais, en voyant la façon dont la meurtrière avait procédé pour exécuter sa victime, il était certain que celle-ci avait été torturée avec sauvagerie durant des heures.

Neville lu le journal par-dessus son épaule et poussa un petit cri choqué.

-Elle est de plus en plus violente, murmura-t-il à son amie pour que personne ne les entende. Tu crois que cette femme nous envoie un message ? Qu'elle sait qu'on la poursuit ?

«_ Evidemment, elle fait elle-même partie de l'Ordre_ », pensa-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, Neville, mais il faut l'arrêter à tout prix.

* * *

><p>Ginny était allongée sur son lit. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, Rogue n'avait pas eu à entrer dans son esprit pour que les images lui viennent en tête. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à son mentor, avait avalé sa potion et s'était éclipsée le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre ses appartements.<p>

Sa cruauté venait d'augmenter… Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle était mal face au comportement d'Hermione et qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa frustration ? C'était pathétique. Elle avait assassiné cet homme avec une violence sans nom, s'était acharnée sur lui durant des heures, se délectant de ses cris de supplication.

Elle ressentit l'envie de vomir en voyant les images défiler à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle se leva difficilement et alla aux toilettes.

Elle qui pensait que les choses ne pourraient s'empirer, elle avait la preuve que tout allait de mal en pis. Jusqu'où irait sa soif de sang ?

-Tynia ! Appela-t-elle difficilement après s'être recouchée.

L'elfe de maison apparut devant elle et lui fit une révérence.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, maîtresse Ginevra ?

-Je ne me sens pas bien, peux-tu dire au professeur McGonagall que je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui ? Je vais rester au lit.

-Bien sûr. Que ressentez-vous ? Demanda l'elfe, ses grands yeux la fixant avec inquiétude.

« _Un profond dégout pour moi-même…_ »

-Tout va bien, ce n'est sûrement qu'un vilain rhume, mentit-elle. Merci Tynia.

Une fois la créature partie, elle enfouie son visage dans l'oreiller et étouffa un cri de rage.

_**23 octobre 1993**_

La journée de la veille avait été particulièrement pénible. Ginny l'avait passée enfermée dans ses appartements, ruminant sans cesse son comportement de plus en plus violent. Hermione, pour sa part, s'était inquiétée de l'absence de son amie et avait été soulagée face à son retour mais s'était montrée toujours aussi froide et distante. La rouquine restait extrêmement pâle et avait l'air totalement désorientée mais personne ne s'en avisa, la croyant lorsqu'elle avait prétexté être malade.

Mais la vérité était autre. Quelques heures plus tôt, la jolie rousse avait encore torturé de façon cruelle sa dernière victime. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle sur ses pulsions et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle en avait touché deux mots à Rogue et Lupin mais eux aussi restaient perplexes face à ce phénomène.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione entraîna Neville à part. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder pour elle ce qu'elle avait découvert et avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider à mener ses recherches quotidiennement. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, en n'omettant aucun détail, lui parlant même de sa sœur qui venait soit disant de naître mais qui était censée être morte bien avant sa propre naissance.

-Whoa, répondit le jeune homme après un long silence.

Toute cette histoire lui paraissait incroyable mais il savait que la brunette n'était pas du genre à inventer toute sorte de théorie fantasque. C'était une femme logique et raisonnée, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ainsi, il accepta sans hésitation de la suivre dans ses recherches.

-C'est pour ça que tu évites Ginny ? Finit-il par demander. Tu la soupçonnes aussi ?

-En théorie, je devrais. Mais c'est la seule sur qui je n'ai aucun doute, je la connais bien trop pour savoir que ce n'est pas elle qui commet ces meurtres.

-Je ne pense pas non plus mais aucune piste n'est à écarter.

-Ce n'est pas elle ! S'énerva Hermione.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit le jeune homme en secouant les mains, mais tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments pour elle t'aveugler.

-Mes sentiments pour elle ? Balbutia la jeune femme. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Par Merlin, c'est flagrant Hermione. Ce qu'il y a entre vous c'est juste… Indescriptible. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, ça saute aux yeux. Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous…

-Il n'y a rien, ça serait tellement compliqué…

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais juste le garçon rondouillet et sympathique aux yeux des gens, dit alors Neville. Beaucoup de personnes se moquaient de moi et désormais tous disent que j'ai joué un rôle important durant la guerre.

-C'est le cas, tu as été d'une grande aide mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

-Ce que je veux dire, Hermione, c'est que les gens me désignaient comme un lâche et je les écoutais, me convainquant moi-même que j'en été un et que je n'avais pas à ma place à Gryffondor. Puis, un jour, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de rester bloquer dans le rôle qu'on m'avait attribué, d'être moi-même. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les choses sont telles qu'elles sont par notre faute, qu'elles sont compliquées parce qu'on pense qu'elles le sont. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui t'empêche d'être avec Ginny, c'est toi. Pourtant, tu l'aimes, non ?

-Je… Murmura Hermione. Oui, je l'aime.

Elle fut elle-même étonnée par sa réponse, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi et qu'elle l'avait dit naturellement.

-Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Je l'aime vraiment.

-Alors fonce ! Lui répondit le jeune homme. Donne-toi la chance d'être heureuse.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir. Neville reprit la parole au moment où elle s'apprêtait à couper court à la conversation pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

-Une dernière question. Si tu es sûre que ce n'est pas elle et que tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu ne lui racontes pas tout ce que tu sais au lieu de l'éviter ?

-Parce qu'à part elle, je soupçonne toutes les femmes ayant un lien avec l'Ordre, sa mère y comprit. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle me pardonne.

_**29 octobre 1993**_

Les jours continuaient à défiler et Hermione restait toujours aussi distante avec Ginny. Pourtant, plusieurs fois elle avait hésité à aller la voir mais elle avait l'impression que tout était flou dans son esprit. Elle culpabilisait de ne pouvoir dire à son amie ce qu'elle savait mais si elle lui disait la vérité celle-ci lui en voudrait sûrement.

Depuis quelques jours, elle ne cessait de ressasser la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Neville. Elle avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa cadette, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Mais comment l'approcher alors qu'en même temps elle la rejetait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux à cause de ce qu'elle avait découvert ? C'était si paradoxal…

La rousse, quant à elle, était dans ses appartements, allongée sur son lit en sous-vêtements. Elle croisa les bras sous sa tête et regarda la jeune fille assise à côté d'elle. Cette dernière se rhabillait tout en lui laissant des regards coquins.

-Eh bien, j'ai passé un agréable moment, dit-elle.

Ginny prit le temps de la détailler avant de répondre. C'était une sixième année de Serdaigle qui la draguait depuis un moment. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances jusqu'à présent mais avait succombé lorsqu'elle avait constaté que la situation avec Hermione ne s'améliorait pas. Le teint pâle, grande, blonde aux yeux verts, elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la brunette, autant sur le plan physique que psychique. Et cela lui convenait amplement.

-Moi aussi, Sara.

-C'est Hanna, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

-Les prénoms, ce n'est pas mon fort, répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Par contre tu es talentueuse dans un autre domaine, murmura la jeune femme en lui caressant la cuisse. J'avoue d'ailleurs que j'ai été étonnée par ta « prestation ». Je te voyais plutôt du genre romantique, pas dominatrice et brutale. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-Ravie que ça t'ait plu, répondit laGryffondor. Par contre il va falloir que tu partes, j'ai des choses à faire.

-On se reverra ?

-Je ne préfère pas, non.

La Serdaigle la regarda, bouche bée. Elle prit ses affaires et partit sans un mot de plus, vexée. Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait que faire de cette fille, elle n'aurait même pas prit la peine de la regarder si Hermione ne se montrait pas aussi froide avec elle. Et contrairement à ce que croyait cette fille, elle était du genre romantique mais seulement avec la brunette, parce qu'elle était la seule personne pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments aussi fort.

* * *

><p>Hermione se baladait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son cours d'Histoire de la magie, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans un sac et trébucha.<p>

-Nom d'une gargouille ! Jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle vit alors qu'un livre dépassait du sac qui semblait à l'abandon. Elle lu sur la couverture que le titre était « Prophétie des couloirs du temps ». Perplexe, elle sortit son carnet de recherches et y lu la traduction des runes qu'elle avait notée à l'intérieur. « Couloirs » et « temps ».

« _Ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence !_ »

Elle prit le livre et le feuilleta, fébrile. Elle allait enfin avoir certaines réponses à ses questions.

Selon l'ouvrage, le temps comporte trois couloirs : celui du passé, celui du présent et celui du futur. Il arrive parfois que certains couloirs s'entrecroisent, même s'il s'agit d'un fait extrêmement rarissime. D'ordinaire, la personne qui vit ce « croisement » meurt, à part s'il s'agit d'un mage puissant exerçant un contrôle sur le temps, auquel cas la personne reste en vie mais se trouve dans deux couloirs à la fois, menant une double existence.

Hermione referma brutalement le livre, sous le choc.

« _Ma sœur n'a jamais été morte. C'est une mage du temps._ »

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant les bribes d'une conversation entre deux Serdaigles qui passaient devant elle.

-C'était plutôt déroutant mais c'est la partie de jambes en l'air la plus intense que j'ai connue ! Même si j'avoue ne pas avoir apprécié la façon dont elle m'a mise à la porte…

- Par Merlin, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'as couché avec Ginny Weasley! Depuis le temps que t'attends ça, Hanna.

La brunette serra les lèvres alors que les jeunes filles s'éloignaient. Un souvenir lui vint en mémoire.

_Elle était allongée sur l'herbe, admirant les étoiles qui scintillaient au dessus d'elle. Etrangement, le silence et l'obscurité qui régnaient l'apaisaient. En ces temps de guerre, les moments où le calme reprenait le dessus étaient à ses yeux une réelle bénédiction. Un légère brise lui chatouillait le visage et faisait virevolter ses cheveux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle se sentait si bien._

_Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient et esquissa un sourire. Ginny prit place à côté d'elle et elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, observant le ciel en silence._

_Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de son amie et la rousse fit de même._

_-J'espère que, lorsque la guerre sera terminée, nous pourrons partager des moments comme celui-ci plus souvent, murmura-t-elle._

_-Guerre ou pas, rien ne m'empêchera de passer du temps avec toi, répondit la cadette en se redressant pour prendre appui sur son coude._

_Elle fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et s'approcha lentement pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue._

_-Comment tu vois ta vie plus tard, lorsque tout ça sera terminé ? Demanda la brunette._

_-J'ai du mal à me projeter dans l'avenir. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai être auror, j'ai eu ma dose de combats et de méchants. Peut-être que je deviendrai joueuse de quidditch ou médicomage. Durant mon temps libre, je tiendrai un pub où sorciers et moldus pourraient se côtoyer en toute sérénité. Je l'appellerai « Utopia », parce qu'un monde comme ça semble si lointain qu'il relève de l'utopie. J'aurai une petite villa, en plein cœur de Londres. Quand je me lèverai le matin, tu seras assise devant la table du séjour, un café à la main, penchée sur le journal, les sourcils plissés à cause d'une concentration extrême... Et toi, tu t'imagines comment ?_

_-Avec une tasse de café dans une main et la Gazette du sorcier dans l'autre. Je relèverai la tête pour apercevoir tes yeux encore bouffis par la fatigue et je te demanderai comment tu as dormi. J'enfilerai un manteau, t'enlacerai et me rendrai avec hâte au ministère. Après le travail, je te rejoindrai à l'Utopia pour te donner un coup de main. En tout cas, peu importe ce qu'il se produira durant cette guerre, je sais qu'une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie, du moins ça ne sera pas ma vie. Tu es mon amie la plus proche._

_-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Chuchota Ginny, les yeux tournés vers le ciel._

_-Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare, finit Hermione en se blottissant dans ses bras._

_La rousse resserra son étreinte et lui caressa doucement le bras._

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, Hermione observa le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains. Elle se sentait incapable de faire un choix entre ses recherches et Ginny. Son cœur lui dictait de rejoindre la rousse et de lui avouer ses sentiments mais elle avait conscience qu'il était de son devoir de retrouver la meurtrière qui sévissait depuis des mois. Elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux et reprit contenance.

« _J'espère qu'un jour je m'empresserai de quitter mon lieu de travail pour me rendre à l'Utopia…_ »


	7. Chapitre 7

_**31 octobre 1998**_

Ginny remit une mèche de ses cheveux roux en place. Ils étaient parfaitement lisses et descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui lui allait à ravir.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, soupira et prit la direction de la Grande Salle où se déroulait le bal d'Halloween.

Voilà des jours qu'Hermione l'évitait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Cela se ressentait dans ses crimes, plus la brunette s'éloignait d'elle et plus elle faisait preuve de cruauté envers ses victimes.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit Neville en lui tendant un verre de bière-au-beurre lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans la Grande Salle où se déroulait le bal.

-Merci, toi aussi tu es très élégant, répondit-elle.

Elle remarqua alors que son camarade de maison et Luna se tenaient discrètement la main et esquissa un sourire. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, elle était contente de voir qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidés à être ensemble. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, sentant la déception l'envahir. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'Hermione soit là, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir tenir sa main avec tendresse, comme le faisaient ses deux amis.

Elle soupira et prit le temps d'observer la Grande Salle. Les décors étaient merveilleux. Les tables avaient toutes disparu -à part une qui faisait office de buffet- pour optimiser la place pour danser. Néanmoins, les couleurs des quatre maisons éclairaient la pièce et on pouvait apercevoir ci et là des citrouilles qui riaient sadiquement. Les fantômes voletaient dans les airs joyeusement, à part Peeves qui s'amusait à bombarder de craies certains élèves. Tout le monde s'était fait élégant, les hommes portaient des costumes « moldus » ou des robes de sorciers luxueuses, les femmes revêtaient des robes dignes de princesses de contes de fées. Les couples commençaient à se déhancher timidement au rythme de la musique et, au fur à mesure, d'autres allaient les rejoindre.

Du coin de l'œil, Ginny aperçu Hanna, la jeune Serdaigle avec qui elle avait eu des rapports sexuels quelques jours plus tôt, qui la regardait de travers. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et l'ignora superbement.

Les heures défilaient, la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Elle buvait, dansait, riait, tentant d'oublier l'absence de celle qu'elle aimait même si elle n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête.

Vers minuit, elle sentit de légers spasmes parcourir son corps. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle profita d'un instant où Neville et Luna s'embrassaient pour s'éclipser discrètement. Elle se rendit avec précipitation dans sa chambre, prête à laisser place à son « moi » maléfique.

Mentalement, elle remercia Rogue tandis qu'elle se changeait rapidement pour mettre des vêtements plus « confortables ». Ce dernier lui avait concocté une nouvelle potion contenant une quantité minime de Sable du Bonheur qu'elle avait bu juste avant le bal. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu utiliser assez de sable magique pour anéantir ses pulsions meurtrières, le professeur de potions préférant garder le reste du flacon en cas d'urgence, mais cela suffisait pour les calmer un peu. Ainsi, elle avait sentit que le virus prenait le dessus avant même d'avoir perdu le contrôle durant le bal et le temps où elle serait l'Ange était réduit.

Elle avait moins d'une heure avant de redevenir elle-même. A toute vitesse, elle se rendit dans le laboratoire de sa victime.

Elle se trouva face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond, les cheveux mi-longs relevés en une queue de cheval. Il sursauta en la voyant et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Qui êtes-vous, par Merlin ? Hurla-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Ne parlait-on pas assez d'elle dans les journaux pour qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de se présenter ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder alors je vais faire court, répondit-elle. Je suis celle que les médias surnomment l'Ange des Ténèbres, j'ai été mordue par l'une des créatures de Voldemort génétiquement modifiées par certains scientifiques et, pour une raison que nous ignorons, j'ai en partie été contaminée. Je suis ici pour vous tuer parce que vous êtes l'un des scientifiques qui a permit à ces monstruosités d'exister et vous ne pourrez rien y faire parce que par votre faute je suis un être sanguinaire, irraisonnable et qui se délecte de voir des gens comme vous souffrir. Des questions ? Non ? Bien, alors je vais me dépêcher de mettre fin à vos jours, je suis pressée.

Avant même que l'homme ait le temps de répondre, elle pointa sa main, grande ouverte, vers lui et referma son poing avec lenteur. Le scientifique hurla tandis que sa poitrine se levait douloureusement au rythme des battements de son cœur. Ginny le regardait d'un air dénué d'expression. Elle ferma complètement le poing et la cage thoracique de l'homme explosa.

-Même pas le temps de s'amuser, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant d'un air déçu.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas derrière elle et fit volte-face. Trois hommes, eux aussi scientifiques, se tenaient face à elle. Ils affichèrent une mine horrifiée en voyant le cadavre de leur collègue et, après avoir échangé un regard, sortirent en chœur leurs baguettes pour les pointer sur elle.

-C'est celle dont parlent les journaux ! S'exclama l'un des hommes.

-Tu es cernée, rends-toi ! Lui ordonna un autre.

Sans attendre, elle ouvrit sa main et la pointa en direction de l'un d'eux qui fit un vol plané pour s'échouer contre le mur, s'écroulant avec un gémissement de douleur et de bruit d'os brisés. Un autre lui lança un stupéfix qu'elle balaya d'un coup de poignet. Elle ouvrit ses deux mains, paume vers le ciel, et l'homme fut soulevé à un mètre de hauteur. Elle ferma les poings et ses organes explosèrent. Il retomba en un bruit sourd, son sang se rependant sur le sol du laboratoire. Le troisième la regarda, apeuré, et tenta de s'enfuir à reculons. Il trébucha sur une chaise et la fixa d'un air suppliant. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle claqua des doigts et sa gorge se trancha. Elle s'approcha de celui qu'elle avait balancé contre le mur et qui était toujours en vie. Il se tenait les côtes et avait le souffle court à cause de la douleur. Elle mit sa main autour de son cou et lui brisa la nuque avec force et rapidité.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements d'un air contrarié. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité la gagner. Tuer des innocents ne lui avait procuré aucun plaisir mais ils avaient vu son visage, elle était obligée de les réduire au silence. C'était de sa faute après tout. Prise par le temps, elle n'avait pas vérifié si le laboratoire était vide.

Il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle se mit à courir avec une rapidité déconcertante et, en moins d'une minute, se trouva devant l'entrée de l'école. Tapie dans l'obscurité, elle observa les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, contra les sorts de protections pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir sans autorisation et escalada les grilles. Discrètement, elle se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle s'assit sur le lit, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois redevenue elle-même, elle enfila à nouveau sa robe de bal et remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. Il était minuit quarante-deux, elle avait été rapide grâce à la potion, avec un peu de chance personne n'aurait remarqué son absence.

-Où étais-tu ?! Lui demanda Neville en criant pour couvrir la musique qui résonnait dans la salle lorsqu'il la vit.

-J'étais dans mes appartements, j'avais besoin de m'isoler. J'ai eu un petit coup de blues par rapport à Hermione, mentit-elle.

Ses amis ne mirent pas sa parole en doute. La soirée reprit son cours et elle s'amusa un peu, le poids de son fardeau s'étant allégé.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle s'était postée dans un coin du Hall menant à la Grande Salle et observait le bal qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné le nombre d'élèves qui participaient à la fête et qui, sans le savoir, la cachaient.

Lorsque Ginny avait disparu pendant près d'une heure, elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. Et si la rouquine était allée finir la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse, ayant elle-même refusé d'accompagner son amie à la fête. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Elle avait tellement envie d'aller rejoindre ses amis, surtout Ginny, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle se sentait prise entre deux feux, enchaînée entre ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa cadette et ce qu'elle avait découvert sur l'Ange des Ténèbres. La rouquine la prendrait pour une folle si elle lui avouait qu'elle pensait qu'une des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pouvait être derrière ces crimes, peut-être même se sentirait-elle trahie d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie soupçonnait ses amies et sa famille…

Hermione inspira. Elle ne pouvait pas éviter Ginny indéfiniment, cela les faisait souffrir toutes les deux. Et ses recherches avaient beau être importantes, elles ne l'étaient pas autant à ses yeux que sa cadette. Elle prit sur elle et décida qu'une fois n'était pas coutume, elle allait arrêter d'être raisonnable et qu'elle agirait comme son cœur le lui dictait.

Après s'être déhanchée sur plusieurs chansons, Ginny se rendit jusqu'au buffet pour reprendre des forces. Une fille de Poufsouffle, plutôt mignonne, l'invita à danser. Au moment où elle allait accepter, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et vit avec stupéfaction Hermione s'interposer entre elle et sa prétendante.

-Désolée, mais elle est déjà avec moi !

-Ah, euh, ok, répondit la Poufsouffle avant de repartir d'un air déçu.

La rousse, bouche bée, fixa son amie d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci ne dit rien, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

-Hermione… Finit par murmurer Ginny au bout de quelques instants.

-Pas maintenant, se contenta de répondre la brunette en posant délicatement son index sur les lèvres de la cadette, coupant court à toute conversation.

Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et se déhanchèrent doucement. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny. Cette dernière aperçut du coin de l'œil Neville qui lui adressait un pouce levé et Luna qui les regardait de son éternel air rêveur en souriant. Si la rouquine avait tourné la tête, elle aurait vu qu'Hanna l'observait avec attention mais à la place elle ferma les yeux, se délectant du moment qu'elle passait avec son amie après avoir été en froid durant plusieurs jours.

Hermione s'écarta soudainement, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir désert. Après un long silence, la brunette la prit par la taille et la serra doucement contre elle. Elles se séparèrent et la rousse prit un instant pour observer sa camarade. Elle portait une splendide robe bordeaux et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon. Elle était entrain de se dire combien Hermione était magnifique lorsque cette dernière reprit la parole.

-Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir mise de côté ces derniers temps, chuchota-t-elle avec émotion. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi 'Mione. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour moi, répondit Ginny en resserrant leur étreinte.

-Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à certaines choses, expliqua Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Mais je suis là maintenant. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber.

-Plus jamais, quoiqu'il arrive ? Demanda la rousse avec un pincement au cœur en pensant au jour où sa camarade découvrirait que c'était elle qui commettait tous ces meurtres.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, promit Hermione.

Elle se pencha vers elle et, après un instant d'hésitation, posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser avec joie. Elles finirent par se séparer, haletantes et un sourire aux lèvres.

Elles se rendirent avec hâte jusqu'aux appartements de Ginny. A l'abri des regards, elles s'embrassèrent encore, heureuses de pouvoir enfin laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimer.

_**1 novembre 1998**_

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans son lit mais était allongée, nue, sur le sol dur et froid d'une forêt. Pourtant, elle se rappelait très bien s'être endormie dans les bras d'Hermione quelques heures plus tôt.

« _Où suis-je, par Merlin ? _»

Il faisait encore nuit mais le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle frissonna, elle était glacée mais n'avait rien pour se couvrir. Elle se redressa avec difficultés et avisa un étang qui se trouvait non loin de là. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle fit quelques pas en se tenant aux arbres et se pencha pour boire mais elle sursauta en apercevant son reflet. L'iris de ses yeux était rouge vif. Sous le choc, elle recula et trébucha, s'écorchant le coude. Avec stupéfaction, elle constata que la plaie finit par se refermer d'elle-même au bout de quelques secondes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se pencha à nouveau au dessus de l'étang et se regarda. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je deviens folle !_ »

Elle se releva alors brusquement et se mit à courir pour pouvoir s'évader de la forêt. Après en être sortie, elle se mit à marcher le long d'une route. Elle aperçut alors une cabane. Elle toqua à la porte en bois, espérant pouvoir trouver de l'aide, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle cria en apercevant un cadavre qui gisait sur le sol.

Avec hâte, elle prit quelques habits, se couvrit et transplana devant Poudlard. Elle murmura les contre-sorts pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château que Rogue lui avait apprit et couru jusqu'au bureau du maître des potions.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, le soleil se levant à peine. Rogue la regarda d'un air perplexe en la voyant débouler comme une furie dans ses quartiers.

-Seve… Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle, haletante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je…

-Du calme, Ginny. Assied-toi, reprends ton souffle et explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

La rouquine fit ce qu'il lui dit et lui raconta son étrange réveil en pleine nature.

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai tué la femme qui se trouvait dans la cabane ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eu terminé son récit.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le directeur de Serpentard. On en saura plus lorsque je me serai infiltré dans ton esprit grâce à légitimencie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il abaissa sa baguette et la regarda avec stupeur.

-Il n'y a rien, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Rien entre le moment où tu t'es endormie auprès d'Hermione et ton réveil dans la forêt. Rien qui explique comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation…

-Comment ça ?! S'exclama Ginny, outrée. Ce n'est pas possible, les souvenirs ne disparaissent pas tous seuls !

-Tous seuls, non…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que quelqu'un les a effacés de ma mémoire ?

Le maître des potions hocha lentement la tête.

-Ca ne signifie rien de bon, répondit-il.

Hanna marchait d'un pas assuré. Elle traversa les couloirs du manoir abandonné dans lequel elle se trouvait et entra dans une pièce sombre. Malgré l'obscurité, elle arrivait à discerner la silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui tournait le dos.

-Madame, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement bien que son interlocutrice n'avait pas prit la peine de se retourner.

- Que m'apportes-tu, Hanna ? Lui demanda la femme d'une voix glaciale.

-De bonnes nouvelles, répondit la jeune fille, le sourire lèvres. Apparemment notre cobaye s'est rabibochée avec Granger. Il y a fort à penser que ses sentiments ne la rendront que plus vulnérable. De plus, il semble qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit dernière.

-Parfait. Je te félicite, Hanna. Tu joues ton rôle à la perfection.

-Merci, Madame.

-Bien, maintenant Weasley va vite se rendre compte que plus elle tentera de contrôler ses pulsions et plus elles prendront le dessus. Elle comprendra bientôt qu'elle n'est que mon pantin, une pièce essentielle de mon plan.

Elle afficha un rictus mauvais, se délectant à la pensée du futur qui s'annonçait.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût! Merci pour les review****s et bonne lecture!**

_**5 novembre 1998**_

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château. L'obscurité ambiante l'empêchait de voir devant elle, mis à part les quelques recoins que la pleine lune éclairait. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de pas étouffés. Elle accéléra la marche tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait dû être dans son dortoir plutôt que se balader dans l'école en pleine nuit et qu'elle s'était mise en danger bêtement. Elle sentit alors deux bras la maintenir et la plaquer contre le mur. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ou voir quoique se soit, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Tu m'as fait peur, murmura-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny lorsque le baiser prit fin.

-Je voulais t'embrasser une dernière fois avant que tu retournes te coucher, répondit la rousse.

La brunette se contenta de sourire. Elle s'était désormais totalement faite à l'idée de sortir avec sa meilleure amie même si elle ne l'assumait pas complètement et préférait que cette relation reste secrète pour l'instant.

Ainsi, Ginny et elle passaient le plus de temps qu'elles pouvaient en cachette, profitant notamment du fait que la cadette ait sa propre chambre en tant que Préfète-en-Chef pour se voir après le dîner. Cependant, la rousse ne voulait pas qu'elles passent la nuit entière ensemble. Hermione acceptait, pensant que son amie n'était pas prête, loin de se douter de ses réelles activités nocturnes.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, grimpa l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au dortoir en silence et s'approcha de son lit. L'air niais que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage s'estompa tout à coup. Elle avait des choses à faire. Des choses qu'elle cachait à Ginny.

Elle se baissa, ramassa un sac qui se trouvait sous son lit et sortit de la Salle Commune sans faire le moindre bruit. Tandis qu'elle traversait le château, elle pria pour que personne ne la remarque. Elle arriva enfin devant la Grande Salle. Neville l'attendait au pied de l'escalier de marbre.

-Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, s'exclama-t-il.

-Désolée, se contenta de répondre la brunette.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'ils se retrouvaient. Comme à chaque fois, ils empruntèrent un passage secret qu'ils avaient découvert et qui les menait jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Une fois sur place, Hermione sortait une liste de son sac et la consultait.

-Jack Hawks, marmonna-t-elle. Il habite à deux rues de Godric's Hollow.

Elle prit la main de Neville et ils transplanèrent devant la maison de l'homme.

Après de longues et assidues recherches, Hermione avait réussi à se procurer une liste des scientifiques suspectés d'avoir collaboré avec Voldemort. Ils se rendaient tous les soirs à plusieurs adresses, espérant tomber sur l'Ange des Ténèbres et la démasquer.

Ils inspectèrent les alentours de la maison en silence.

-Il n'y a personne, chuchota Neville. A cette heure-ci, l'Ange des Ténèbres doit déjà être en train de torturer sa victime.

-Je vais jeter un sort de protection. Nous serons alertés si jamais quelqu'un pénètre dans le périmètre. Au suivant.

* * *

><p>Ginny afficha un sourire satisfait. A force que les médias fassent état de ses meurtres, les scientifiques coupables d'eugénisme pour le compte du Lord maléfique se cachaient dans l'espoir d'être épargnés. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'elle les traquait, finissait par les retrouver où qu'ils soient. L'idiot qu'elle venait d'assassiner s'était réfugié dans sa maison de campagne, pensant qu'elle ne viendrait pas jusqu'à lui.<p>

Elle passa devant une glace et croisa son reflet. Ses yeux rouges étincelaient, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la forêt. La bête reprenait le dessus et cela l'enchantait autant que ça l'effrayait. Elle n'avait jamais été si puissante.

Ses pulsions n'étaient toujours pas calmées, elle en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva la seconde d'après devant une autre maisonnée. Elle entra sans discrétion, cassa tous les objets sur sa route sans ménagement. Elle n'avait que faire du vacarme qu'elle provoquait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme, baguette à la main.

-Sortez d'ici, je n'hésiterai pas à avertir les autorités ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement de main et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la chambre conjugale.

Une femme dormait profondément dans le lit, une potion vide trônant à ses côtés. Ginny n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était la peur qui rendait ses nuits difficiles et non la culpabilité. Il était hors de question qu'elle la tue dans son sommeil. Cette garce allait souffrir, comme tous les autres. Elle allait la voir, se rendre compte du monstre qu'elle avait créé.

La rousse s'assit délicatement sur le rebord du lit, posa ses doigts sur le front de sa future victime pour y faire passer sa magie.

-Réveille-toi, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix glaciale.

La femme se réveilla en sursaut et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de crier, Ginny posa sa main sur sa bouche.

-Plus tu émettras de sons ou de résistance et plus ta mort sera douloureuse. Lève-toi et avance.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'au cadavre de son mari et l'observa s'effondrer.

-C'est de ta faute s'il est mort, l'accusa Ginny. Tu n'as pas ressenti de culpabilité en créant ces montres, en me créant moi, en ressens-tu face au corps inerte de celui que tu aimes ?

La femme ne répondit pas, abattue par le chagrin.

-Je te laisse une chance de te repentir du mal que tu lui as fait, enchaîna la rousse en lui tendant un énorme débris de verre. Si tu la saisis, je te promets de ne faire de mal à aucun autre de tes proches.

La femme comprit où la rouquine voulait en venir, se saisit du débris et le planta dans son cœur. Ginny l'observait avec soin tandis qu'elle agonisait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle entendit un bruit en haut de l'escalier. Elle leva les yeux et vit un jeune enfant qui tentait de se cacher dans l'obscurité, terrorisé.

-Je devrais te tuer pour être sûre que tu ne me dénonces pas mais tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qu'il vient de se produire. Bienvenu dans le monde dans lequel on vit, gamin, dit la rouquine avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Neville et Hermione arrivèrent devant une autre maison. Le quatrième domicile où ils se rendaient cette nuit-là. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de regarder aux alentours, tout semblait dévasté.<p>

-Elle est là ! Murmura Neville.

En chœur, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Tout ce qui se trouvait autrefois dans la maison n'était que fracas.

Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le cadavre d'un homme dont la gorge semblait avoir été tranchée. A côté de lui gisait le corps d'une femme avec un débris de verre planté dans la poitrine. Hermione était profondément choquée, bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître.

-Regarde si tu trouves des indices, chuchota-t-elle, je vais faire un tour pour voir si l'Ange est toujours là.

Neville fit ce que sa camarade lui dit tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers, la baguette en avant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il lui semblait impossible qu'une des membres de l'Ordre puisse commettre de pareils horreurs. Et pourtant, Hermione en était persuadée. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque sa voix retentit dans la maison.

-Neville !

Il accouru vers sa camarade, pensant qu'elle était tombée sur l'Ange des Ténèbres.

-Elle n'est pas là, lui dit Hermione pour le rassurer en le voyant débouler comme une furie.

-Pourquoi as-tu crié, alors ? Demanda le jeune homme, partagé entre l'agacement et la perplexité.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction d'une pièce pour toute réponse. Neville suivit le mouvement des yeux et regarda dans la chambre. Il vit un jeune enfant, prostré dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

-Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il.

-J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il reste muet, il a l'air en état de choc.

-Tu m'étonnes… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Hermione en regardant le garçon, la gorge nouée.

_**6 novembre 1998**_

Ginny enfilait tranquillement son uniforme lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione fit éruption à l'intérieur et se jeta dans ses bras. Surprise, la brunette passa ses bras au tour de sa taille.

-Tout va bien ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la rouquine remarqua son teint pâle et ses cernes. Ginny s'écarta doucement et la prit par les épaules.

-'Mione, que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda-t-elle, inquiète

-Longue nuit… Se contenta de murmurer la brunette.

La cadette se faisait du sang d'encre mais elle voyait bien qu'Hermione ne lui dirait pas ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle la serra contre elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, tu sais que je suis là, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa compagne.

* * *

><p>Neville passa une main dans ses cheveux, perplexe.<p>

-Tu es sûr que nous avons prit la bonne décision ? Demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Oui ! Répondit Hermione.

Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle, baissa la voix et enchaîna.

-Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire, Neville. Nous n'allions pas le laisser là, tout de même…

-Les aurors auraient dû s'en charger, il est témoin d'un crime ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

-Justement ! Si l'Ange sait qu'il l'a vu, elle le traquera ! Il est de notre devoir de cacher cet enfant.

Ginny vit de loin ses deux camarades qui discutaient dans le couloir du 2ème étage, lançant des regards autour d'eux, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être écoutés. Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, ils stoppèrent leur conversation. La rouquine feint de n'avoir rien remarqué et alla les saluer. Cependant, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione se montrait étrange depuis quelques temps, que pouvait-elle lui cacher ?

Ils se rendirent en classe, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque vint la fin du cours, Ginny rangea ses affaires en vitesse et sortit sans attendre Hermione. Elle se rendait bien compte que celle-ci avait besoin de parler à Neville et, bien qu'elle mourrait envie de savoir ce que la brunette lui cachait et se sentait vexée qu'elle ait des secrets envers elle, elle savait que la brusquer pour parler n'arrangerait pas les choses, au contraire.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide, elle percuta quelqu'un. La personne dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer n'était autre qu'Hanna, la serdaigle avec qui elle avait eu des rapports sexuels et qui avait mal digéré le fait qu'elle la laisse tomber. Elle s'excusa platement tandis que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard meurtrier avant de reprendre son chemin. Troublée, la rouquine n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fait exprès de provoquer la collision afin de lui faire les poches.

Fatiguée, elle se rendit dans ses quartiers de préfète-en-chef et s'assoupit.

* * *

><p>Le dîner s'était s'achevé depuis un moment, Hermione n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis la fin des cours. Peut-être se sentait-elle nauséeuse et avait-elle prit son repas dans sa chambre, se rassura la brunette.<p>

Neville et elle étaient retournés dans leur salle commune, attendant patiemment que tous les élèves aillent se coucher. Une fois que se fut chose faite, ils se rendirent comme tous les soirs au passage secret qui les menait au chemin de Traverse. Ils transplanèrent et se rendirent devant la maison où vivaient jadis les parents d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne les envoie en Australie, et qui était désormais abandonnée.

Tremblante et envahie par la nostalgie, elle entra la première dans la maisonnée, suivie par son camarade.

-C'est nous, gamin ! Dit Neville, brisant le silence ambiant.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, ils se dirigèrent dans une chambre d'où laquelle s'échappait un filet de lumière. Ils ouvrirent la porte et trouvèrent le garçon qui s'amusait avec des jouets qu'ils lui avaient apporté. Il les ignorait superbement.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui, à même le sol.

-Elle ne me tuera pas, elle me l'a dit, répondit le garçon en chuchotant après un court silence, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

C'était les premières paroles qu'il adressait aux deux Griffondors. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard, surpris.

-Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Neville en s'accroupissant près de l'enfant à son tour, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Peux-tu nous dire comment elle est ?

L'enfant prit un instant de réflexion.

-Elle est belle, même si ses yeux me font peur. Ils sont tout rouges.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je ne me rappelle plus, dit le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules.

Il se concentra à nouveaux sur ces jouets, coupant court la conversation avec les deux sorciers.

-Bon, eh bien, nous allons te laisser petit, murmura le Griffondor au bout de quelques instants.

-Marcus, répondit l'enfant. Je m'appelle Marcus.

-D'accord Marcus, enchaîna Hermione, nous t'avons laissé de la nourriture dans le frigo. Nous repasserons te voir demain. Ne tarde pas trop à te coucher.

Ils sortirent de la maison, plus perplexe qu'à leur arrivée.

-On ne devrait pas le laisser seul, dit le jeune homme.

-Je sais bien, mais il n'y a désormais personne à qui l'on peut faire réellement confiance.

-Je ne connais aucun membre de l'Ordre qui a les yeux rouges…

-Je reste persuadée qu'il faut continuer sur cette piste. Et puis Voldemort s'était métamorphosé au fil de ses meurtres, si la magie de l'Ange est aussi puissante que l'on croit, peut-être arrive-t-elle à changer d'apparence.

-Tu as peut-être raison, consentit Neville. Bon, retournons au boulot maintenant, nous avons une meurtrière à démasquer.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit de son sac la liste des victimes potentielles de l'Ange des ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Ginny entra dans ses quartiers, sans un bruit. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, près de deux heures plus tôt. Prises par ses pulsions, elle avait vaqué à ses occupations nocturnes quotidiennes. Elle recommençait à redevenir elle-même de seconde en seconde. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller voir Rogue pour faire le constat de sa nuit, la fatigue l'assaillant à nouveau. D'autant plus que ce dernier était aussi désemparé qu'elle. Ni lui ni Lupin n'étaient en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi ses pulsions prenaient davantage possession d'elle, pourquoi elle se montrait encore plus sanguinaire ou même pourquoi ses yeux devenaient rouges.<p>

Elle s'effondra sur le lit et fut réveillée une demi-heure plus tard par une main qui caressait ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard embué d'Hermione.

Neville et elle avaient fait chou blanc, une fois de plus. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, ses recherches pour retrouver la meurtrière, cette sœur cachée dont elle ignorait tout, à part le fait que c'est une mage du temps, ses secrets envers Ginny … Cependant il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait confier à sa petite-amie.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à mes parents, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

La rouquine tâtonna dans l'obscurité pour atteindre sa baguette afin d'éclairer la pièce mais ne la trouva pas. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, concentrée sur ce que lui disait Hermione. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

-Je peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens et je me doute à quel point c'est difficile… Mais un jour, j'en suis certaine, vous vous retrouverez. En attendant, moi, je suis là, près de toi, je le serai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, chuchota-elle au creux de l'oreille de la brunette.

Hermione tourna la tête et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle l'a renversa sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle. Leurs cœurs battaient à toute vitesse. Elles se séparèrent, haletante, et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Toutes les deux savaient qu'elles étaient prêtes à franchir le prochain cap de leur relation.

* * *

><p>Hanna fit un sourire à la femme qui se trouvait face à elle et lui tendit l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la main. La femme s'empara de la baguette et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.<p>

-Beaucoup pensent que la baguette choisi son sorcier, que les deux sont étroitement liés, qu'elle est même l'essence du pouvoir de celui qui la possède. Voyons-voir à quel point c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

La Serdaigle était on ne peut plus fière d'elle. Feindre une collision avec Ginny pour lui voler sa baguette avait été plus aisé qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Tout se déroulait à merveille, le plan se mettait en place au fur et à mesure.


End file.
